Battle of Love
by Longing Illusions
Summary: "Suddenly a hand came crashing down, knocking her chocolates out of her grip, it collided with the floor and her hope tagged along with it. A voice soon followed, it was angry but you could hear the satisfaction hidden within it." {Changed the title.}
1. Preview

**Valentine's Day Aftermath**

**This is a preview of the story, sorry it's not long but I wanted to post the first chapter on Valentine's day but still working on it ~.~ enjoy R&R I do not own Shugo Chara.**

It was _that_ time of the year again. It recognizes both genders male and female. All ages are permitted, young and old. Supposedly filled with love and compassion. "No, it's not the gift that is received it's the thought that counts" at least that what they say, but you know if you get the wrong gift there at your throat. Have you guessed? If you think it's Christmas then sadly you're wrong, I'm talking about heart wrenching Valentine's Day.

It's time for the guys to impress their girlfriends by giving the traditional red roses, real of course , chocolates, the expensive ones, and maybe even a stuffed bear with a little "I love you" heart on its chest. Then, it's time for the girlfriends to keep hawk eyes on their boyfriend in fear of some girl who dares to give chocolates to their "man". Oh that's a red threat on their radar. But of course the girl's only intention was to express her feelings with a sweet gift but will the she-demons let them? Heck no. They'll chew you up and spit you out.

Ah, now the bragging let's not forget that. After the gifts are received and the rejected are heart-broken it's time to show off! The guys gloat about how expensive their gift was, which in truth isn't bad. It's the girlfriends that take it to a whole new level. See a girl who didn't get anything on this glorious day? Then, time to shove the load of presents you received into her face. Spot a girl that was rejected? Even better! You not only brag about your ton of gifts, you and all you're other obnoxious friends gang up and decide she's the object of derision. Not thinking that she already had enough humiliation in her day. Let's just not hope the guy she was rejected by was one of the girl's boyfriends, I fear to even think about it.

This is how Valentine's Day is, well at least at Seiyo high. Knowing all of this one brave soul mustered up enough of courage to write a letter and make a box of chocolates for the one she loves. But how did such an act cause her to become a slave?

**Find out in the story Valentine's Day Aftermath!** **Coming soon~ liked the preview? Review and tell me! Check my profile for updates cya.**


	2. Valentine's Day!

**Valentine's Day Aftermath**

**A/N: First chapter finally done! :) enjoy~ remember to review! I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>It was that time of the year again. It recognizes both genders male and female. All ages are permitted, young and old. Supposedly filled with love and compassion. "No, it's not the gift that is received it's the thought that counts" at least that what they say, but you know if you get the wrong gift there at your throat. Sound Familiar? Have you guessed? If you think it's Christmas then sadly you're wrong, I'm talking about heart wrenching Valentine's Day. <em>

_It's time for the guys to impress their girlfriends by giving the traditional red roses, real of course , chocolates, the expensive ones, and maybe even a stuffed bear with a little "I love you" heart on its chest. Then, it's time for the girlfriends to keep hawk eyes on their boyfriend in fear of some girl who dares to give chocolates to their "man". Oh that's a red threat on their radar. But of course the girl's only intention was to express her feelings with a sweet gift but will the she-demons let them? Heck no. They'll chew you up and spit you out._

_Ah, now the bragging let's not forget that. After the gifts are received and the rejected are heart-broken it's time to show off! The guys gloat about how expensive their gift was, which in truth isn't bad. It's the girlfriends that take it to a whole new level. See a girl who didn't get anything on this glorious day? Then, time to shove the load of presents you received into her face. Spot a girl that was rejected? Even better! You not only brag about your ton of gifts, you and all you're other obnoxious friends gang up and decide she's the object of derision. Not thinking that she already had enough humiliation in her day. Let's just not hope the guy she was rejected by was one of the girl's boyfriends, I fear to even think about it. But that's just how Valentine's Day is, well at least at Seiyo high it is. It's a war here win or lose, it's how you play this game that determines your fate for the rest of the school year. _

_You have two options though, if you were one of the truly unlucky ones that were embarrassed beyond reason. You can try to find yourself a boyfriend as an act of "redemption" and save yourself from months of extreme mental pain, or you could switch schools for the rest of the school year and come back next Valentine's Day to try your luck again. _

_Knowing all of this, every year many brave spirits take this challenge in order to have the chance to confess to their love, one particular girl Hinamori Amu is about to do that right now…._

"_Never seek to tell thy love_

_Love that never told can be"_

Amu stood in the empty quiet hallway. The silence she was hearing was putting her nerves on edge and the uneasy feeling was settling down at the pit of her stomach. Taking deep breathes, letting the air out slowly to calm herself. It wasn't helping a bit, she was a nervous wreck. Already she had resulted in biting her nails, she had started with her left hand pointer finger, now was on her right hand ring finger. Her foot was tapping uncontrollably and she was beginning to count the many rows of blue lockers to keep her mind off of what she was about to do. She glanced down at her watch, "eleven fifty-five" it read. Class was still in session but in about five more minutes it would be time for lunch. That's when she will have her chance.

Today was Valentine's Day, the most stressful and horrid day for teenagers, especially at Seiyo High. In only about five more minutes, when the clock strikes twelve is when it all begins. Confessions, hopefully new love (for the lucky ones that is), chances and their consequences, gifts are received and then the pain of rejection.

Amu flinched, the thought of rejection crossed her mind countless times but she chose to throw it in the back of her mind with all of her other uncertainties. She knew her confession didn't promise anything, her love could turn a blind eye toward it, pretend it never happened and go on with life. Saving Amu from the humiliation and embarrassment that was bound to come if people ever found out about it. Two certain people Saaya and Lulu to be precise, they were the reason why Valentine's Day was like this in the first place.

Saaya and Lulu didn't really like Amu; well to be honest Saaya loathed her, Lulu disliked her. Saaya didn't like how she was more "popular" than her but she couldn't touch her because of that fact, it would definitely cause an uproar. Lulu didn't like Amu just for the reason that her friend didn't like her. Amu didn't have a clue to why Saaya felt that way but she didn't care nor was she afraid of them. But since their parents had contributed a hefty sum of money toward the school, it was practically their playground, this was their _game_. If they found out that _the _Hinamori Amu the "cool and spicy girl" got rejected who knows what they'll do…. She'll finally be _theirs_.

She sighed. "Think positive" she told herself, leaning against the wall holding her small burden closely to her chest. In her hands, much to anyone's surprise was a box of hand-made chocolates. Ones she made and all by herself I may add. In that box was a letter… a letter to her unrequired love of three whole years. Today she made up her mind that she was going to finally confess, why she chose this particular day? Who knows only time would tell.

"Whatever happens just happens…" she told herself and at that exact moment the bell rung signaling that the long awaited game was now in progress. Amu took one more deep breathe before standing up and walking toward the direction that she knew _he_ would be in.

"This is it" she whispered

_Good Luck._

**~ xXx ~**

Amu speed walked down the hall, her eyes searching for the familiar blonde color hair and ruby red eyes the eyes she knew so well, while at the same time playing it cool, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She had her secret chocolates hidden in her book bag; no eyes were to see them except his.

She had made her way to were class C's lockers were when she finally spotted him closing his locker. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when he looked up and her honey colored orbs met his ruby ones.

He smiled a princely smile and waved for her to come over. She would have ran straight into his arms at that moment but there were too many witnesses around and she had to keep up her "cool girl" charade in order to survive in this high school plus she didn't want to seem desperate.

"Afternoon Tadase" she greeted casually, walking up to him.

"Afternoon Hinamori-san" he replied giving her another one of his princely smiles.

Amu sighed inwardly; just the fact that her unrequired love and painfully best friend still addressed her with her surname troubled her greatly. It made her feel that even her best friend couldn't even get close to her, she was unapproachable. But since it didn't fit her cool n' spicy attitude to whine about it or point it out she dismissed the feeling and returned the smile, even if it was a bit forced but he didn't seem to notice. If there were any signs of bother on her face it was left unnoticed by him or maybe he chose not to acknowledge it.

"So how was class?" he asked starting up conversation.

"Amusing actually" she grinned. "Nikaidou tripped over his "shoe laces" again and are files went flying everywhere, he took the rest of the class period to reorganize them so there was no test"

Tadase surpassed a chuckle and shook his head "Poor Nikaidou, you guys really make his job tough" he said weakly.

Amu looked down in fake shame "Yes I feel so terrible about it" she replied in mock sorrow.

"Good to see you reflect on your actions" he nodded his head in approval.

"So what about you" she asked trying to hide the genuine interest in her voice. Amu loved to hear Tadase talk about himself, even though he often said more than what was necessary. She didn't mind at all it made her feel as if they were getting closer but sometimes he could get a little out of hand and ramble on. He was doing that right now.

While Tadase talked endlessly about his class experience so far, Amu noticed from the corner of her eye that Valentine's Day chocolates, flowers, and other objects were appearing in people hands. She had to get this show on the road and quickly.

Tadase noticed Amu had become quiet, usually while he was talking she would comment from time to time and agree or disagree with his statements.

"Hinamori-san are you listening?" he asked slightly annoyed. Luckily Amu had caught his last sentence and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, you were saying that you thought that the school should have a variety of clubs such as photography, knitting, and environmental"

"Oh just making sure, I didn't want to bore you" he said sending her yet again another princely smile.

You would think that any girl in her right mind would be sick of his smiles by now, partially that's correct one fourth of the girl population adored his smile Amu was secretly apart of that. Two fourths of the girl population could care less about it and fawned over a certain group of seniors. The other one fourth of the girl population was undecided and supported both sides.

"No-no not at all I was just thinking…"

"Well you're free to tell me"

"Actually it's kind of private, mind if we go somewhere else?" she asked glancing at nearby students emerging from classrooms.

Tadase shrugged "Fine by me"

**~ xXx ~**

Saaya sat in her desk looking at her nails. They were a bright red, appropriate for this particular day but tomorrow she would have them done a pale blue representing the tears she was looking forward being shed from the misfortunate girls.

She laughed and propped her feet on the desk and leaned back with her hands behind her neck in a laid back way.

"It's good to be a queen" she said while rocking in the chair, her eyes closed. Saaya enjoyed quiet moments like this, it helped her get away from it all, it was peaceful…

"Um….. Saaya-sama" a voice said hesitantly.

Saaya eyes flashed open. She didn't like having her peace and quiet time disturbed, even though she was often loud and rowdy herself.

She looked in the direction the voice came from and glared daggers at the small scared boy who had ruined her tranquility. Another one of her "minions."

"What do _you _want?" she said venomously.

"H-Hinamori-san…"

Saaya shot up at her name. She hated that name, not as much as she hated the _person_ it belonged to but it was a close tie.

"What about that bit-"

Saaya stopped herself, she took a deep breath to calm down. She wouldn't give Amu the satisfaction of knowing that she bothered her and worse she couldn't do anything about so she resulted to cursing her when she wasn't around.

"What about her" she restated.

"W-well… it was just informed that she and Tadase went into class B together"

Saaya got instantly annoyed, but not by the reason you think.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Class… B is empty… at the moment… and it was reported that Amu had took out… something before she closed the um… door."

"What did she take out?" she demanded.

"I … Don't know" Seiichiro looked away avoiding eye contact.

It was an obviously lie and Saaya could see that.

"Oh, yes you do Seiichiro. And you're going to tell me _now _or else I'll make sure that your cool n' spicy Hinamori's hatred is not only directed toward me and Lulu but to _you _as well."

Seiichiro turned pale at her words.

"C-chocolate!" he blurted out.

He regretted what he had said at once, the grim smile plastered on Saaya's face told him he should had kept his mouth shut and took the hits that were bound to come from lying to her, but of course it was too late now.

There was a brief moment of silence, as is Saaya was thinking something through.

"Then why don't I join them?" she finally asked, to no one on particular.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Check my profile for updates. Remember to review!**

**P.S: how do you feel about other pairings? Ex: RimaxNagi KukaixUtau KairixYaya **


	3. Betrayed?

**Valentine's Day Aftermath**

**A/N: Chappie 2 Um there was a question asking if this was Amuto, the answer 100%. Sorry for confusion. If there is any more questions just PM me. Enjoy~ :) I own nothing!**

"_Between lovers a little confession is a dangerous thing"_

Amu closed the door of class B, relieved that they had privacy now, they were alone, and together. She didn't lock the door, and soon she will realize that was her _mistake_.

She glanced at Tadase from the corner of her eye; he was looking away at the moment so she placed her box of chocolate in an empty seat. _Now what?_

The room was quiet except for the sound of Tadase tapping his foot on the wooden floor. _They were alone._ Her nerves were suddenly on edge again and the uneasiness resumed its place at the pit of her stomach. She hadn't planned on what to do or say up to this point. All she knew was that she needed to be alone with him, now that that part was settled she was lost.

Amu sweat dropped._ "Oh, Why did I do this?"_ she thought.

"_Is it still too late to turn back?"_

She turned around to see Tadase sitting in a desk, waiting patiently to hear what she had to say.

_Yep it was too late._

Her heart started to beat rapidly, she needed to calm down and collect herself. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, which she had been doing a lot recently and walked over to Tadase trying not to trip over her feet in the process, but to no avail.

She bit her bottom lip, forcing back the blush that was threating to appear on her face from the embarrassment she was injecting herself to.

Tadase chuckled at her clumsiness, causing a tinge of pink to form on Amu's cheeks, much to her objection. She sat on the opposite desk of him and gathered her words. He watched her while she was deep in thought.

"Hinamori-san is something bothering you?" he asked genuinely concerned. He stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I mean we are best friends, aren't we?" he looked directly in her eyes and leaned down so they were face to face, they were only centimeters apart.

Amu had broken out of her trance when she felt his hand on her shoulder, his words were sweet and gave her courage, but as quickly as her courage came it disappeared as soon as Tadase face was not even inches away from hers. She held in a squeal, that so did _not_ fit her character. She gulped. She put on her "cool n' spicy" mask and stood up.

"It's just Valentine's Day" she said" trying to hide any nervousness in her voice. It seemed to work since Tadase leaned back on his arms that were against the desk and bluntly said "Oh."

Amu sighed in relief she had escaped a _dangerous_ situation.

"So what about Valentine's Day? I mean other than the usual ordeal." He asked.

Amu paused for a second thinking of what she could say to lead her in the direction of the conversation she was aiming for.

"Well um… you know people make chocolates… for the people they lo- like."

"Yeah traditionally they do, for lovers, family members_, friends_."

"Right and I made some choco-"

"_Chocolates? The_ Hinamori Amu made chocolates? Do you like someone perhaps? A crush?" he inquired with a smile.

His voice was playful and teasing but Amu felt as if his words held more meaning to them than he was letting on. She didn't understand but she shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

"_He must be surprised."_ She thought.

"Actually….they're for you..."

"Huh?" it sounded like a gasp.

"…That is if you accept them..." she said while retrieving the chocolates she had hidden earlier.

Tadase just stared at her, for what seemed like hours but only a few minutes .His questioning ruby orbs peered into her determined honey ones, searching, but for what? While this happened the door to class B suddenly crept opened. A smiling figured quietly emerged through. Neither of them noticed and their staring contest went on.

The silence was making Amu uncomfortable, she was beginning to think that he hadn't heard her right, maybe he misunderstood..."

"Do… you accept- she started but was soon cut off by Tadase's airy voice.

"Of course I accept them, I'm honored that you value our friendship so much Hinamori-san" he smiled

Amu froze. _What was that? _Was she just rejected? Or did Tadase really think these chocolates represented their long-term friendship? It didn't matter because she remembered the letter… _the letter_. It would explain everything he'll have to realize then… she hoped.

Amu just gave him a weak smile and held the box out to him.

"You'll understand once you ope-"

Suddenly a hand came crashing down, knocking her chocolates out of her grip, it collided with the floor and her hope tagged along with it. A voice soon followed, it was angry but you could hear the satisfaction hidden within it.

"What do you think you're giving to my _boyfriend_?" the voice sounded familiar, then she realized.

Amu thought she heard wrong, her head shot up and she came face to face with a smiling Saaya. No, she wasn't smiling it was the most amused sneer Amu ever seen, her facial expression proved it, well if she had one, her surface was entirely blank. Saaya saw this which deepened her enjoyment. Saaya walked over to Tadase and hooked arms with him; he didn't move or push her away which Amu had hoped.

Amu just stood there, not moving, not blinking, and not even breathing. She watched the scene unfold before her, not believing it or not wanting to.

"_Well?"_ Saaya demanded looking directly at Amu.

Amu looked at Tadase desperately trying to look for an answer in his eyes but he was looking to his side he was clearly avoiding her attempt for eye contact. Amu felt small at that moment, as if she had suddenly decreased in size and Saaya was towering over her like a giant.

She opened her mouth, nothing came out but air. She gulped.

"Were you confessing to my ma-"

"She was just giving me them as a sign of our friendship, Saaya" Tadase stated. It had been the first thing he said since Saaya intervened. He then placed his arm around Saaya's waist.

Something flickered in Saaya's eyes at that moment but Amu didn't notice it she was too busy looking at Tadase and thinking about what he had just said and was doing. He called her Saaya, her first name. He didn't even call Amu by her first name. He was even being intimate with her. The realization finally sunk in and it hit Amu _hard_.

Something broke within Amu, whether it was her heart, pride, or both it was shattered and beyond repair. Tadase was with Saaya, her enemy,_ their_ enemy she had thought.

"Oh, well keep your gift. You don't need to be too "friendly" with my man." Saaya kicked the box of chocolates; it slid across the floor and hit Amu's shoes. She didn't pick it up instead she looked Tadase in the eyes hoping for something, but in return he gave her a look telling her that she should leave.

Amu's body moved on its own, it bent down and picked up her unwanted chocolates and forced a smile in the couple's direction.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you then..."

_She fled the scene._

**~ xXx~**

Amu ran down the hallway, her arm covering her face trying to prevent anyone from seeing her stubborn tears. She could feel the eyes of people on her as she flew through corridor after corridor, never stopping when hearing the occasionally yells of "Hey!" from the students or "No running in the halls!" from the teachers. She didn't care Amu ignored them all and kept going looking for an escape. Amu managed to dodge most of the people in her way, the ones she didn't were smart enough to move. That was until she collided with something, _someone_.

She was knocked off her feet; her chocolates flew in the air and landed with a soft "thud" wherever, her unshed tears were blinding her vision. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact of the floor but it never came, instead she landed on something soft.

She opened her eyes, her tears rolled down her cheeks allowing her to see. She came face to face with sapphire eyes. They were ocean blue, the purist. She found herself in a daze looking at them.

"Oi girl do you watch were your goi- Ikuto stopped; he realized the girl on top of him was crying and staring at him. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze and a bit insulted that she was staring at him like he was so kind of freak show. _Who does she think she is?_

"Take a picture it'll last longer, oh and by the way I can't get up." Ikuto said nonchalantly.

Amu didn't hear a word that came out his mouth. Staring into his calming sea-blue eyes, she thought he must be the kindest person in the world, that was until he suddenly glared at her and opened his mouth again. This time she heard him, and boy was her judgment wrong.

Ikuto got slightly irritated, she wasn't getting the message, still on him, and was she ignoring him? He glared at her.

"If you're going to cry, go do it somewhere else you're getting my shirt wet I don't have time for girls getting all depressed over a petty rejection, gee cry me a river. And can you get the hell off of me your heavy, it's getting hard to breathe." He said in an annoyed tone.

Amu was speechless; she didn't think a person like him could say such things. Had she heard wrong? _Nope._ Suddenly she felt a rush of emotional stir up inside her at the stranger's insulting words. She suddenly became furious, a feeling she rarely let out because it didn't correspond with her image. She was _angry. _Angry at her best friend's sudden betrayal, angry at this stupid day, angry at her enemy Saaya, angry at the fact that some stranger was being so rude to her, heck she was angry at the world. Now she was outraged and the feeling was boiling inside of her as she recalled what had recently happened to her.

"Are you DEAF or something? I said-"

Amu exploded. The feeling was now overflowing, it was taking over her and enraged words spilled out of her mouth.

"SHUT UP! CAN ANYTHING DECENT COME OUT OF THAT FAT MOUTH OF OURS? WHAT MAKES SOMEONE LIKE YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AROUND INSULTING PEOPLE?" she shouted.

"…"

A dead silence, Amu was now panting; out of breathe because of her sudden outburst. She looked up at the stranger and was shocked to see a bewildered look on his face. Something clicked in her mind and her eyes widen as she realized what she had just done. She scurried to her feet located her chocolates that had spilled out due to the impact scooped up what she could and dashed down the hall. Leaving a still dazed Ikuto behind her.

**~ xXx ~**

"And-and then he gave me a "look" so I left" Amu sniffed. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered Tadase and his reaction to her eye contact. She balled up her fist in her lap and stared down, not wanting to see their faces.

"HE DID WHAT?" Rima and Utau yelled in unison.

**A/N: Sorry haven't updated in a while . But you can expect them coming out more frequently :3 Also I'm thinking about changing the name of the story to "Battle of Love" what do you think? Review and tell me!  
><strong>

**P.S: Sorry Tadase fans I had to do it for the plot :/**


	4. Stolen Chocolates!

**Battle of Love**

**A/N: I decided to change the title :) Hope you enjoy.**

"_A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same."_

"So what are we going to do now?" Rima asked while taking a bite out of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, it was thick and gooey. _Just how she liked it._ It was still lunch time at Seiyo high and she was enjoying it in an empty classroom, isolated from the outside commotion of Valentine's Day with her two best friends, one who had been affected by the day's wrath already, and the other who was thinking of possibly revenge plans for the jerk who broke their misunderstood friend's heart. Of course she would take part in those plans (and a few of her own) later but at the moment her main focus was the cheer up her heartbroken friend Amu, who hadn't said or done anything for the past thirty minutes since she told them about Tadase and Saaya.

"Huh?" Amu, who had been sitting quietly in the opposite chair arguing within herself for the past thirty minutes, trying to keep away the negative thoughts that would cause her to bursts out again in a fit of tears, titled her head and looked at Rima who appeared to be now choking on her sandwich. Amu surpassed a giggle at the sight of her usual elegant and poised friend violently coughing, while lunging for the glass of milk and gulping it down.

"Are you okay, Rima?" Amu asked while patting her friend's back. Rima, a bit embarrassed but also secretly happy at her friend's show of emotion, cleared her throat in an attempt regain herself.

"I think I should be asking you that" she coughed, staring up at Amu.

"Are_ you_ okay?"

Amu sighed. She stared back at Rima.

"Yeah I'm okay, it doesn't bother me anymore", she answered, giving her friend a weak smile. In return Rima raised her eyebrow at her, clearly she wasn't buying it. Amu bit her lip, she knew she could never fool Rima but she thought if she said those words out loud, in a way they could possibly become the truth.

"Well, how should we get back at him then?"

"What? What do you mean-"

"REVENGE!" Utau, who had up until now been quite, shouted. Her sudden outburst startled both Amu and Rima. Their eyes shot up and looked over to her. She was standing up, her hands on the desk, fuming with rage.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULP THEN TIE HIM TO THE FLAGPOLE WITH ONLY HIS UNDERWEAR ON AND THROW ROTTEN FRUIT AT HIM!" she yelled.

"…." Amu and Rima paused for a brief moment, taking in everything Utau had said. Amu's eyes widen in terror, Rima saw this and an idea struck her.

"AGREED!" chimed in Rima. Utau grinned, winking at Rima for her sharp senses.

"I call it plan A: Ruined Painted Prince!" Utau boasted.

Rima nodded her head in approval.

"Shall we get to work on it now? Rima asked standing up from her desk, joining Utau.

"Yeah, the sooner the better. Do you know where he is right now?" she said while rubbing her chin.

"Mhmmmm I believe he went to the library."

"Great! We can corner him then knock him-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Are you guy's crazy? We can't do that!" Amu exclaimed.

Rima and Utau turned to look at her with "genuine" confused expressions on their faces.

"Why not?" they asked.

"What do you mean by why not? We could get detention for a whole month and we might even get expelled considering that he's Saaya's boyfriend!"

Those last words left a metallic taste in her mouth. She furrowed her eye brows, as if thinking of something, balled up her fists, then she suddenly relaxed and let out a deep long sigh. "That's right, they're together now… and I have to accept that." She thought. _No matter how much it hurts._

"Tadase didn't do anything wrong… he just went with his feelings. Love makes us do crazy things..." she said while lowering her head, not wanting to meet their eyes.

"Even turn on your "_best"_ friend?" Utau's words were laced with venom, she hadn't meant for it to come out that way and it shocked all three of them.

"-I" Amu started but was cut off by the sweet sound of the bell ringing, signaling that it was time to go back to class and that this conversation was _over_.

Amu didn't know it, but both Utau and Rima were also relieved of the sound of the bell, they did not like the direction the conversation was going either, it was heading into a touchy subject, one that was not meant to be brought up just yet.

Utau and Rima gathered up their bags and headed for the door, they stop when they didn't hear foot steps behind. They turned around to find Amu sitting back in the desk.

"Are you coming?" they asked

"Nah… I'm just going to stay here…. and think." Amu replied.

Rima and Utau nodded their heads, they understood.

"We'll tell the teacher you weren't feeling well and went to see the nurse."

"Thanks", Amu said while giving them a smile.

"No problem, that's what friends are for" they said, returning the smile. They then proceeded on their way to class.

"Wait!" Amu called after them.

"Yeah?"

"You guys aren't going to do anything to Tadase….right?"

Utau and Rima both grinned at Amu.

"We were just trying to get a reaction out of you, you were so down"

"Oh ok goo-"

"Besides if we did anything now it would be too obvious, we'll get him later when he lest expects it!"

"Hey, wait what!-" but they were out the door before she could say anything else.

"Don't forget to eat something before you come back!" Utau had yelled right before she and Rima fled the scene.

Amu couldn't help but smile, she was lucky to have such friend's like them. They were truly her best friend's not by time, like Tadase and their friendship, but by connection. Then, as if on cue Amu's stomach grumbled.

She remembered she hadn't brought a lunch today, and the cafeteria was closed by now. She sighed, while grabbing her book bag. She dug into it, hoping to find a candy bar or some mints that she had forgotten. Her hand brushed up against something plastic, _the chocolates_. She took them out and stared at them for a couple of seconds.

"He's not going to eat them, so I might as well…"

She removed the lid on the box and while doing so, the letter fell out, the letter that contained her thoughts and most personal feelings of him. Amu felt a tug on her heart as it fell to the floor. She bent down to pick it up. She knew she shouldn't but she gave in and opened it anyway. She gasped and dropped it, her hands trembling.

_It wasn't her letter._

_Dear Ikuto,_

_Its Valentine's Day you know, how about spending it with me? ;)_

_Call me, my number is, xxx-xxxx._

_I'll be waiting c:  
><em>

_Love, Suzuki_

**~ xXx ~**

"Ikuto we are going to be late for class, aren't you coming?" Nagihiko asked as he grabbed some books out from his locker.

"Nah, we have math next, right? Tell Yukari I said hi" Ikuto grinned, walking in the opposite direction of his class.

"Ikuto, you know we have a math test today, you'll miss it" Nagihiko called after him as he closed his locker door.

"I think that's why he's skipping" Kukai added while yawning.

"Didn't get enough sleep Souma?" Nagihiko asked while hoisting his bag onto his shoulder.

"Mhm" Kukai nodded while stretching.

"What's got you up so late?"

"I was studying for this math test, got to at least get a C if I want to stay on the soccer team." He replied with another yawn.

Nagihiko shrugged.

"Suit yourself Ikuto" he yelled to his friend who by now was half-way down the hall.

"Later Nagi, Kukai." He called over his shoulder.

Ikuto strolled down the hall, his hands in his pockets an "I don't care" look plastered on his face, while tensing the atmosphere around him, giving off a "don't mess with me" vibe to anyone who approached him or tried to at least. Mostly directed toward any girl that wanted to bestow upon him another box of horrid chocolates. He had stuffed almost all of them into his locker, the ones he couldn't were piled into his book bag, making it quite heavy, not like he would show it though.

To anyone, it would look like Ikuto was behaving his natural ill self, but in fact he was actually in a bad mood. You might have already guessed it, a certain pink-headed someone was on his mind. He did not mention it to Nagi or Kukai because they would have surely had a field day hearing about how some girl he didn't even know fussed him out then left him dumbfounded on the hall-way floor like some idiot.

It agitated him more that he had actually let her get away with it. Who did she think _she_ was anyway? Did she know who _he_ was? She must have had some guts to do that, or either she was out of her right mind. Ikuto kept walking, calming himself down from the whole ordeal. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was curious about the girl. Why was she crying? Why did she suddenly get so angry? Why had she been in such a rush? Then the ultimate question, who was she?

He sighed as he finally reached his destination, the roof. He opened the door and was greeted by the afternoon sun, his second favorite time of the day. He closed the door and slide down to the ground. He was exhausted, Valentine's Day was his worst day of the year, and he hated it with a passion. How come some stupid day gave girls the right to bother him, and he was to permit it with a forced smile and say kind words threw gritted teeth? If he had it his way any girl that was at least five feet from him carrying a box of chocolates would be subjected to his wrath. But no, Nagihiko had told him if he wasn't on his best behavior he would send everyone the picture of him in a bunny custom on his 10th birthday.

Ikuto cursed his mother and father under his breathe for forcing him into that dreadful custom, all because it was "cute". He cursed then once more for taking pictures and distributing them out to the guest, who were fortunately only family members but Nagi, who had been invited because he recently moved into the neighborhood had somehow snagged him a picture as well, much to Ikuto's objection.

Leaning his head on the door, he felt tightness in his stomach followed by a grumble. He then

remembered he hadn't eaten anything the whole lunch period. He was too busy hiding and dodging girls instead of thinking about eating, but somehow he still ended up with a large amount of gifts, probably Nagi's doing.

Ikuto reached into his bag and grabbed the first box his hands touched. He pulled it out and almost gasped. The box was carefully wrapped in a baby blue wrapping paper with red hearts scattered everywhere, topped with a beautifully tied ribbon placed in the center. He almost didn't want to open it, ruining the masterpiece. But he was hungry and if it looked this good on the outside it would look even better in the inside.

He untied the bow, and removed the lid. On top of a mountain of deliciously looking chocolates was an envelope. "Probably a love letter" Ikuto thought. He decided to open it, a thanks for the meal he was about to enjoy.

The first thing he noticed was that the letter wasn't meant for him, it was for Tadase. A scowl formed on his face when he realized this, but he kept reading, curious about who would write such a letter to him. His eyes widen when he reached the ending, but a smirk soon followed.

"_Oh this is going to be fun"_

_Tadase,_

_You must be wondering why you found a letter in this box, and you might_

_have already guessed it but please let me explain before you assume _

_anything. It took a lot of courage for me to write this letter to you…_

_but i have to get this out. Tadase we've known each other for about _

_four years now and in those four years I've been keeping something_

_from you, something that could ruin our friendship if I had said anything._

_But I've made up my mind and here it is….._

_I love you, so much that it hurts. I won't go on any further because the_

_rest I want to tell you myself._

_P.S You know we've been friends for so long but you never once asked for_

_my number. Call me its xxx-xxxx_

_Love, your pink-headed friend._

**~ xXx ~**

Amu sat in her desk, gasping for air in an attempt to catch her breath. She had been searching all day for her box of chocolates, but to no avail. She laid her head down on her desk, and placed her arms over her.

"It's like they disappeared off the face of the earth!" she whispered furiously to herself. If that were the case she would had been delighted, because that would mean nobody could have read the letter. But obviously someone must have picked it up and most likely read the letter. All she could do now was hope it wasn't Saaya or Lulu that obtained it.

A buzzing sound interrupted her thoughts, realizing it was her phone and thinking it was Rima or Utau she flipped it open and read the message. Before anybody knew it she was out the door in seconds.

_Want your letter back?_

_meet me on the roof and hurry before I accidently lose it._

_Your blue-eyed buddy. _

**A/N: It's been ages since I last updated! Sorry about that had some computer issues. I regularly post percentages on my profile if you're wondering when the next chapter will be out, I update everyday :)**

**P.S: sorry about the lack of romance! ~.~**


	5. Saaya's rein, Amu, reporting for duty P1

**Battle of Love**

**A/N: Well… It finally gets a bit interesting now xD Enjoy. Oh and this is part 1 of the chapter because I didn't want it be too long x.x... In this part you'll see a lot of what Saaya is up to (didn't you miss her?)**

"_I think women can be as cruel as men and men as tender as women, and vice versa."_

"Done!" Amu shouted as she put the finishing touches of the lunch she was preparing. She wiped the little beads of perspiration that had formed on the top of her forehead and took a step back, admiring her work.

A crisp golden brown grilled cheese sandwich lay before her, centimeters away from a container of steaming hot ruby red creamy tomato soup, topped off with a few green leaves. The gooey cheese of the sandwich and the sweet smell of the tomato from the soup were making her mouth water and if this was her lunch she would have dug into it by now. But this wasn't her lunch, it was Ikuto's. Amu sighed and sat in one of the kitchen chairs, laying her head on the counter while closing her eyes yesterday's events replayed in her mind.

"_Just give me back my letter!" she had yelled to a smirking Ikuto who was holding the envelope containing her most personal and dangerous feelings right above her head, taunting her. It was out of her reach and she had attempted jumping up and snatching it out of his hand but he was quicker than her and he would always manage to move it in the last second before she could get her hands on it. _

"_Hhmm how about you be my slave, and maybe I'll think about it?" he laughed. She gave up and sat on the ground, crossing her arms while resisting the urge to pout. She attempted to put her "cool and spicy" self on, but that probably went down the drain as soon as she had yelled and insulted the guy, still it didn't hurt to try._

"_Fine, keep it. Do what you want with it." She said in an "I don't care" tone, which Ikuto saw right threw. She looked away and blew a strand of hair out of her face then yawned, trying to make it more convincing. Peeking out of the corner of her eye to see if he was buying it, she noticed that he wasn't smirking anymore but was thinking, she felt a pinch of hope but it disappeared when his annoying smirk resumed its place._

"_Aww maybe if you ask nicely I might give it to you" he teased. Amu tensed up, she didn't like to be mocked and she could feel her anger rising out of frustration and his tone. She bit her lip, holding back the colorful words that threatened to escape if she dared to open her mouth. She didn't want to be in any more trouble than she already was, so she took a deep breath and let it out threw her nose, calming herself. She shrugged at Ikuto, a bored expression plastered on her face. Which Ikuto didn't seem to like._

"_Cut the crap, we both know if you didn't care you wouldn't have wrote the letter in the first place. But if you actually don't, there's the door, leave" he said motioning for her to get up and walk out. Amu was taken aback by his words, when she recovered she balled up her fist. He had found her out. She didn't leave, or even move which pleased Ikuto._

"_I'm guessing he didn't even like you back" It wasn't a question, nor a statement, it was a whisper but not intended, it wasn't even meant to come out but it did and Amu heard it. Pain was shown on her face, hurt was in her eyes and she was trembling. Ikuto immediately regretted that he had let it slip out. He stared at the girl in front of him, she looked like she was having a mental break down at the moment and for some reason it didn't feel right to him to see her like this. "Why are girls always like this?" he thought while bending down to her level._

"_Oi are you ok-" he said while reaching down to pat her. But his hand was smacked away and his azure orbs met angry honey ones, he was shocked. But Amu didn't notice she was too absorbed in her fit of rage and grief to register anything around her, not even the words that unconsciously spilled out of her mouth. _

"_Fine" she said._

"_What?" Ikuto looked at her, confused._

"_I'll be your slave"_

Amu face-palmed it was actually her own fault that got her into this mess. If she hadn't been so stupid to agree to something that wasn't even intended, no if she hadn't been so stupid to write the letter none of this would had happened in the first place. Heck why did she even make the chocolates?

"Amu nee-san, what's that?" a small voice broke Amu out of her train of thoughts. Amu looked down and saw that her little sister was gaping at the meal she prepared, her eyes glowing.

"Nee-san I want a piece! I want a piece!" she begged looking up to her sister.

"I'm sorry Ami it's not for you… I'll make you some another time"

"But I want some now!" she whined. At that moment Amu's mother Midori walked into the kitchen clothed in a white robe, yawning.

"Morning Amu, Ami" she greeted with a smile as she walked in. It disappeared once she saw that the two were in some kind of argument in which Ami was trying to grab something off the counter and Amu, pushing her back.

"What's going on here?" she asked slightly annoyed at such a sight in the morning.

"Mama! Why didn't you make me a lunch like Amu's?" Ami asked still trying to reach the lunchbox.

Midori looked over to the lunchbox looked inside then glanced at Amu, who was blushing madly now.

"It's for a friend" was all she said.

Midori saw the blush painted across Amu's face and immediately an idea struck her.

"Oh my you have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

At that moment Amu's father Tsumugu just happened to be strolling by and heard "boyfriend" causing him to burst into the room.

"My little lamb will have no contact with a wolf!" he yelled tears forming in his eyes. Before another argument about her having a boyfriend could start Amu was out the door with the lunches in her hand and bag on her shoulder.

"Bye Mom, Dad, Ami" she called over her shoulder as she left.

**~ xXx ~**

Saaya and Lulu arrived in class just in time for the bell, not like they were worried about being late or anything. As they entered the rowdy room or should I say Saaya's kingdom, it instantly became quiet. They gave a nod to their teacher then walked toward their usual place in the far left corner of the classroom. Saaya smiled sweetly to herself, glancing at her classmates who stirred in their sits while nervously looking away, trying to avoid her gaze. She suddenly stopped at a girl's desk. Everyone held their breath at the action. She leaned down toward the panic stricken girl's ear and whispered into it.

"I heard you gave chocolates to Tadase yesterday" she hissed.

The girl's eyes widen in terror, she froze in her sit. Saaya placed her hand onto the girl's shoulder, she immediately stiffened under it.

"Y-yes." She whispered "Did I do something wrong?"

"Tadase is _my_ boyfriend" Saaya's grip on the girl's shoulder tightened and a small whimpered echoed throughout the classroom. Nobody turned to see who it came from but the teacher, it was obvious enough to everyone else.

"That was sweet of you" Saaya unexpectedly let go of the frightened girl's shoulder and walked toward her sit, Lulu followed behind, grinning at her classmates while humming quietly to herself. As they sat down they were greeted with laughter and thumbs up by their friends or "minions" most people would call them, behind their backs of course.

Saaya and Lulu took their sits, and as if on cue everyone resumed their conversations prior to the entry of the two girls.

"Did you see the look on her face!" one of the girls from the group said in between fits of laughter.

"She looked like she was about to pee her pants!" another one chimed in.

Saaya rested her chin in the palm of her hand, closing her eyes while Lulu did the same, and both enjoying the sucking up their group was displaying to them, one more than the other.

"Ne, Saaya-sama, Lulu-sama where were you guys yesterday? There were a lot of bold people this time, more fun for us. Did something good happen? A voice asked the question everyone else was too afraid to say, but were dying to know about.

Saaya opened her eyes and turned to her circle. She located the speaker, which was Nana one of the brighter members of the bunch. Unlike everyone else her mind worked almost as wicked as Saaya's, but was camouflaged behind her innocent surface and misleading "naiveness". However at times it was hard to distinguish her intentions, therefore marking her as untrustworthy with certain "topics", in Saaya's eyes. But in a way they all were.

"I thought you would never ask" Saaya responded, everyone but Nana let out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding, and leaned in a bit for better hearing.

"I was with my boyfriend, Tadase" Saaya smiled at the word "boyfriend" and at the bewildered faces of her group.

"When did this happen, Saaya-sama? We would have been so excited for you. " It was Nana who asked the question once again.

"Yeah!" the whole group agreed.

"That's _our_ little secret" Saaya replied with a grin. Sounds of disappoint emitted from everyone at the lack of news.

"Well, did he give you anything for Valentine's Day?" A girl asked, biting her lip.

"Of course" Saaya pointed to the necklace hanging proudly from her neck. It was pure silver; a heart encrusted with small diamonds lined the outside of the center which held the letters "S" and "T".

"He gave you that?" everyone exclaimed.

Saaya nodded and noticed the troubled look Nana was suddenly displaying. She felt a pinch of anger. "What's her problem? Don't think I deserve something like this?" Saaya thought. Everyone sensed the sudden mood change of Saaya and noticed it was directed toward Nana, who was in her naïve mode.

"Well?" Saaya said while looking at Nana, slightly annoyed.

"Nana appeared to have been broken out of a trance, and was a bit confused at the look Saaya was giving her.

"Well what?" She replied.

Saaya's patience was running out, it was taking all of her self-control to not attack the girl in front of her.

"That look you had on your face, honey" Lulu sent a smile to Nana. "Saaya is getting the wrong idea, please explain yourself."

Nana was still dumb folded for a moment, which added on to Saays's anger but then it came back to her.

"oh-oh! My apologizes Saaya-sama. I was just thinking"

"Of what?" Lulu answered for her friend.

"Well Tadase has quite a few girls that like him already, how are you going to control that? Some actually gave him some chocolates yesterday." At that moment the teacher's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Un-huh, Un-huh, okay. I'll be right there"

"Continue with your self-study, I'll be right back" And with that she left. The anger that was rising in Saaya had disappeared with her, but an idea soon followed in its place.

"This is how" Saaya suddenly left her sit. She strutted to the front of the classroom and found her place on the teacher's desk. She took a book that was placed on the edge of the desk and slammed it down. The noise startled her classmates. _That shut them up. _

All attention was on Saaya, just how she liked it.

"Thank you for your attention" she smiled sweetly at them.

"Does anyone have a clue as to what I'm about to discuss?" she asks, already knowing the answer.

"…"

"No? Then I'll be happy to explain it."

"As you know yesterday was a very special day" she started. "And quite a few of you all sitting here, I assume made chocolates for the special day?" Nods were sent in Saaya's direction, she went on.

"Some of you in here gave those chocolates to a certain person, Tadase who is _my_ boyfriend." Gasps filled the room as realization struck the unfortunate people who took part in the activity.

"As you know such acts shall be _punished_, Lulu would you?" At that Lulu got up from her sit and calmly walked over to the girl Saaya had talked to earlier, she was hiding behind a book. Lulu took the book from her and placed it on the desk. She helped the girl up and led her to the front of the classroom; the girl was trembling while Saaya waited patiently for her prey. After Lulu's job was done she patted the girl on the head before she went to take a sit.

"_It will be over soon" _Lulu was almost inaudibly but the girl's ears picked it up, it added on to her terror.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean any har-" A loud smack was heard throughout the classroom. The girl collapsed to the floor. A book soiled with a bit of blood dropped shortly after her.

Saaya sighed.

"Look what you did; Ms. Sanjo isn't going to be happy when she finds out you tainted her book with your filthy blood. You really are horrible, class why don't we teach this trouble maker a lesson?"

The girl laid in fetal position, her arms covering her abused head, bracing herself for what was about to happen next. As expected objects came flying toward the front of the class, some thrown by Saaya's group, some by the girls who had done the same deed, some by the suck-ups, and some by the poor girl's friends themselves. One never missing her. Then with the snap of fingers, it all stopped. The girl opened her eyes and was about to ask for forgiveness when the air was knocked out of her when a shoe collided with her gut.

"Now, doesn't it feel good that you've repented?" Saaya asked the girl in front of her, already knowing she would get no answer. She turned to her class.

"The rest of you shall be spared." Saaya announced as she took her sit.

"Aren't you all grateful?" Lulu added.

Cheers and applauds erupted from the class.

"Thank you Saaya-sama!"

"We will never let it happen again!"

A few moments later Ms. Sanjo walked into the class and was greeted by the sight of a girl known as Yaya who was crying and hyperventilating in front of her desk. Her face was batted and bruised, and blood was leaking from a gash on the side of her head.

"W-what happened here?"

"I think she had a nervous breakdown" Saaya replied. At the sound of her voice Yaya began to scream and cough violently.

"It was horrible" This time it was Nana who spoke with such sorrow in her voice you couldn't help but to believe her.

"Can I take her to see the nurse?" Nana offered with "concern" in her voice.

Ms. Sanjo took another look at Yaya, who now had her eyes closed shut, the palms of her hands pressed to her ears and still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, I think that would be best.

**A/N: At first I had no intention of adding Yaya to the story… but she ended up popping up anyway. . I feel a bit bad for making that happen to her… so review for her sake.**


	6. Saaya's rein, Amu, reporting for duty P2

**Battle of Love**

**A/N: Gah! It's been months since I've last updated! I apologize for my absence, but I had major writer's block and I had decided to take a small break that turned into…well a rather large break. Anyway I'm back now, and I was considering not continuing this story, what do you think?**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em>Part 2<em>

_"I think women can be as cruel as men and men as tender as women, and vice versa."_

"Hey, Amu watch out!" a voice had cried out, trying to alert an unsuspecting Amu that a volley ball was flying dangerously fast in her direction, aiming straight for her vulnerable head. Sadly, much to Amu's misfortune, it was too late.

"Huh-" Amu was cut off, one minute she was just standing there, waiting in line, watching two girls attempt the last part of the fitness test, pull-ups, dreading the fact that it was getting closer and closer to being her turn to take part in the horrible activity. One girl, the more athletic of the two was doing the job effortlessly, as if it were simply walking. While the other girl, the more un-athletic of the two was obviously struggling, I would say with her "chin-ups" but in reality she was just dangling there, trying not to fall and embarrass herself further. Amu knew she would end up like the latter, maybe even worse. Amu had turned around upon hearing the distress in the voice, not knowing that doing so would result in her being smacked at full force by a volley ball going at least (to her) 75 miles per hour.

_SMACK!_

The sound echoed throughout the gymnasium, silencing and stopping whatever was being done, and grabbing everyone's attention. All eyes were on a certain figure sprawled out on the gym floor, a volleyball innocently rolling right beside an unconscious Amu who, if had been awoke would have cheeks flaming red and most certainly be dying of embarrassment right about now.

~ **xXx** ~

"…mu"

"Sssh!"

"…Amu"

"Let her…"

"AMU!"

"…rest!"

Amu awoke to Utau, Rima, and the school nurse looking down at her. Utau and Rima's eyes where filled with worry and distress, while the nurse was sighing and shaking her head. As soon as the two realized Amu was awake they immediately jumped on the bed, tackling Amu and each trying to pull her into a hug. The outcome was Amu being tugged back and forth from Utau to Rima, as if they were fighting over a rag doll.

"You're… hurting… me!" Amu cried, but it was left unnoticed, mainly because Utau and Rima were too busy arguing and crying over Amu.

"I thought you were a goner!" Utau sobbed, trying to pull Amu closer to her.

"I thought you would never wake up!" Rima choked, also trying to pull Amu closer to her.

"Are you in pain?" they said in unison.

"YES!" Amu and the nurse had yelled at the exact same time, causing Utau and Rima to stop their tug of war and look from Amu to the nurse with confused expressions on their faces. Amu and the nurse also exchanged looks with each other, Amu surprised that the nurse had yelled, and the nurse surprised that she had yelled as well. There was a brief awkward silence before the nurse cleared her throat.

"She was hit by a volley ball, not a truck. Now get off of her and act like the civilized people you were raised to be this instant before I kick you out of my infirmary!" The nurse said while shooting them a glare.

Utau and Rima whined in protest, but did as they were told, not wanting to be separated from Amu just yet. They let go of her arms, climbed off the bed, and stood quietly beside the nurse. Amu let out a sigh of relief and silently thanked God that that was over; she thought they were going to pull her arms out of their sockets.

"Thank you" the nurse gave them a nod and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rima called out to her.

"There isn't anything wrong with her, right?" Utau was the one to ask the question.

A small smile crept across Amu's lips at the genuine concern heard in her friend's voices, they truly cared for her, and all this time she had been neglecting them, focusing on her relationship with… a certain person who she has come to find out, at some point changed. Utau and Rima could had laughed at her foolishness, left her to cry alone, or even mock her, but they didn't and that thought was enough to bring tears into Amu's eyes, which she hurriedly blinked back.

"There is no real damage, just a rather large bump on her forehead; I put the bandage over it because it wasn't too appealing to look at." The nurse quickly left after informing them about Amu's injury, not wanting to be bothered by them any further.

"Phew" Utau and Rima both let out a sigh of relief upon hearing the news. Amu sat up on the bed and touched her forehead, feeling the soft fabric of the bandage she hadn't realized was up there. Venturing upward she began to feel the rising of cloth, tracing the outline of the bulge she was able to confirm the nurse's words, it _was_ rather large. Amu pressed down gently when she came to the center of the bump and winced lightly.

"_I am not looking forward to that in the morning"_ she thought while sighing.

"It's probably not as bad as it seems" Rima said, as if she had read her friend's mind.

"And look on the bright side; it got you out of gym!" Utau added cheerfully.

"_Now I don't have to do those awful pull-ups!"_ Amu thought gleefully.

"That's a relie-" and then Amu saw their backpacks, the relief and calmness she had felt disappeared but were quickly replaced with anxiety and dread.

"_Oh no…"_ she thought, panic-stricken.

"_no no no no"_

"Amu, what's wrong?" Rima asked, sensing her friend's silent internal struggle. Amu shook her head slightly and gave them, what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"I was just wondering" here she paused and pointed to their backpacks, "how long was I out?" she asked, secretly hoping it was only for an hour or two.

"Well you were hit pretty hard, and the nurse didn't want us to wake you up because you seemed tired…you've been asleep for the rest of the school day." Utau answered.

"So about four hours" Rima added.

Amu sweat-dropped at the news, she was so screwed.

~ **xXx** ~

_Three hours earlier_

An ill-mood Saaya sat proudly on the stone steps that lead up to the back entrance to the school. She was waiting for her soon to be dead boyfriend Tadase who, not only was she pissed at for being late for their lunch date but, also furious with because he involved himself with that pink-headed troll again. According to the information that she forced out of Seiichiro, Tadase had carried Amu to the infirmary after she was hit by a volley ball. Saaya had been filled with joy upon hearing the news of Amu's misfortune_, "served her right"_ she had thought. But once she was told that it had been Tadase, _her boyfriend, _who had brought the beast to the nurse, she had been outraged.

"_Why did he do that?"_ Saaya balled up her fist in her lap at the memory.

"_He could had just left her there and let someone else handle it"_ She gritted her teeth.

"_He's my boyfriend; he should only worry about me and me only"_ by now her nails were digging into her skin, but she was too enraged to care for the slight pain. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down before she got too heated. It didn't work.

"_I bet she wasn't even hurt that bad, she probably did it on purpose, that little demon"! Saaya _stomped her foot abruptly, causing a group of girls nearby to give her a quizzical look. She glared at them in return and they quickly looked away, afraid they would be used to subdue her sudden anger toward the ground.

"Saaya what's wrong? You looked sort of goofy while you were having your temper tantrum just then" a teasing voice cut Saaya from her rage and left her slightly annoyed. She knew that voice anywhere; it belonged to no other than Tadase.

"You're late" she replied.

"I know and I am deeply sorry" he said while taking a sit beside her.

"We were supposed to eat lunch together twenty minutes ago and you think a measly sorry would make up for it? I'm _pissed off_ at you." She spat.

Tadase's right eye twitched at the tone of her voice and the choice of her words. He had said that he was sorry, that should have been enough. What more did she want from him?

"Saaya…" his tone had changed from teasing to serious at that moment.

"I'm not so happy with you _either_."

"Oh? And what could I have possibly done to displease his majesty?" She said mockingly, un-phased by his suddenly serious tone or unaware of it, which added on to Tadase's agitation.

"I told you not to mess with Amu"

"What are you talking about?" Saaya asked, genuinely confused.

"The volley ball incident, I'm sure you've heard all about it" he replied, his agitation growing from what he thought was Saaya feigning confusion.

"Are you accusing me of having something to do with that?" she asked, her anger rising once again.

"I would be surprised if you didn't have anything to do with it" he stated nonchalantly.

"Well I didn't!" she yelled, luckily this time no bystanders were nearby to witness the argument between the couple.

"Lying won't help you" Tadase said calmly, despite the rage that had formed inside from being yelled at and lied to, Saaya was really testing his patience.

"But I didn't do anythi-"

"Miki, one of the girls from_ your_ group was the one who threw the ball, and from what I've heard she aimed it right at Amu. Right. At. Her. Head" He began to raise his voice towards the end.

"You think I can control everything that a person who's a part of my group does?" she retorted defensively.

"Considering how you can control what goes around in your class, I don't see why not"

Saaya bit her lip. This wasn't fair, he was blaming her for something she, for once had no part in. Shouldn't he be on her side? After all he was her boyfriend.

"Why do you care anyway, she's not the one you should be concerning about" Saaya said while turning away, not wanting Tadase to see the tears forming in her eyes.

"You already know why"

"But I'm your girlfriend; doesn't that mean anything to you?" her voice slightly cracking.

"Yes, of course it does" he reassured her.

"Doesn't seem like it" she mumbled under her breath.

"Just don't let it happen again"

Saaya shrugged.

"Saaya…" Tadase said as he cupped her face with his hands and guided her back gently to meet his ruby orbs.

"I mean it, don't hurt Amu, ok?" his eyes softened at the girl's name, filling Saaya with silent rage, which was left unnoticed by Tadase. Saaya placed her hands over the ones that were resting on her face; she slid them down and stood up gracefully, never leaving Tadase's eyes. She then turned around and proceeded to leave.

"Saay-" Tadase had begun to say but was cut off by Saaya's usual dignified voice.

"Fine, I will not lay a finger on her precious head" she called over her shoulder.

_But her eyes held a different story._

~ **xXx** ~

_Present_

Hinamori Amu burst through the door leading up to the roof, panting hard. She had raced here as soon as she had checked her phone to see if Ikuto had texted or left her a voicemail concerning why she hadn't met him at lunch like they had planned. Amu noticed that the last message that she received was recent, and had only been about ten minutes ago since he sent it. Knowing that, she hurried to the roof, hoping he was still there. Lucky for her he was still there, but he wasn't alone.

Three pairs of eyes greeted Amu after her abrupt entrance, one pair brown, another green, and of course Amu's favorite even though she will never admit it, azure. She suddenly found herself shy; slightly uncomfortable at the stares she was receiving. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up.

"H-hi" Amu managed to get out. "_So uncool"_ she thought and mentally punched herself.

"Well look who decided to finally join us" it was Ikuto who was talking, Amu's honey orbs meet his azure ones and she found a bit of comfort in them, even though they were glaring daggers at her. "Slacking off on the first day doesn't look too good for yo-" and then Ikuto noticed the bandage wrapped around her forehead.

"Oi, what happened to you?" he asked, his eyes softening and a hint of concern in his voice.

"Were you the girl they were talking about?" the boy with the green eyes had asked Amu. Kukai stood up from where he was resting and walked over to Amu. He looked her over with a questioning expression on his face, as if he were thinking of something. Amu tensed under his gaze.

"Huh?" Amu replied, unaware of the events that took place while she was asleep.

"No Kukai" the boy with the brown eyes was the one to answer the question, at least Amu thought it was a boy, he's features were quite feminine, with his long purple locks that complimented his doll-like surface. His build was rather slender as well; he was certainly the most beautiful boy Amu ever had seen. "The girl you're thinking about was reported to be badly damaged, physically and mentally" Nagihiko stood up and joined Kukai and Amu, leaving Ikuto resting on the ground by himself.

"And furthermore that girl was Yuki Yaya, this is Hinamori Amu"

"You're quite popular, especially with the males, so I've heard" he gave Amu a wink. A tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks at the action.

"Nagi stop flirting with her, it's an eyesore" Ikuto said, breaking his brief silence. He stood up and casually walked over to the group and placed himself directly behind Amu, adding to her tension when she realized they were surrounding her.

"I was just being polite, unlike some people" Nagihiko shot him a glare. Ikuto smirked in return.

"Hey Pinkie, you never answered my question, what's with the bandage?"

"Maybe it's the new fashion or something" Kukai offered.

"Wearing medical bandages?" Nagi questioned.

"It could happen"

"Kukai" Ikuto and Nagi looked at him

"Yes?"

"Shut up", they said in unison. Amu giggled at the scene and Kukai rubbed the back of his head, somewhat embarrassed.

"Well?" Ikuto poked Amu on the back of her head.

"I um… got hit by a volley ball during gym" she said, looking down at the ground that suddenly became interesting.

"Ouch" Nagi and Kukai made pained expressions.

Ikuto tugged lightly on the fabric, causing Amu to stir a little, a smirk graced his lips when a sudden idea presented itself upon him, Kukai and Nagi saw it. He trailed his fingertips along the cloth slowly, stopping at her temple and massaging it briefly before continuing on until he had reached his destination. Ikuto outlined the bump, finding it to be rather large. He felt Amu wince when he touched the center, he frowned. _"How hard did she get hit?"_ he thought. He leaned in over Amu's shoulder until his mouth was centimeters away from her ear, Amu stiffened at the action.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered huskily, causing Amu to jump from his cool breath on her neck. She clamped her hands over her ears and her cheeks turned scarlet.

Kukai and Nagi burst out laughing at the sight of the scene, resulting in Amu's scarlet cheeks to turn maroon.

"If all you're going to do is just tease me then take your lunch and let me leave!" she shot a glare at them before removing her book bag from her shoulder and unzipping it only to find out that the lunch she had prepared wasn't inside. _"Oh why does this keep happening to me?" _

"It's not in here." She had expected Ikuto to be angry, no she had expected him to be furious and yell at her for being an idiot and not being able to do a simple task of bringing him lunch. Who knows maybe he will just broadcast the letter on the school's intercom, making sure everyone knew it was her letter and meant for Tadase, Saaya's boyfriend. Then she would surely be doomed, Amu shuddered at the thought. But surprisingly Ikuto didn't get mad at her.

"I know" he said with no hint of anger in his voice, and Amu had to turn around to make sure he wasn't pulling her leg and she found that he had his trademark smirk on. "Because I already ate it."

"_What?_ How did you get it?" Amu raised her eyebrow at him.

"Since you did not bring it to me I had to get it myself" he replied nonchalantly.

"…but my back pack was in my locker, how did you kno-"

"I have my ways."

"Oh you made that lunch for Ikuto?" Nagi had asked before Amu could ask any more questions on the matter of how Ikuto got into her locker or even knew it was in there.

"It's not because I wanted to... I have too" once again her eyes found themselves having interest on the ground.

"Ikuto! What have I told you about terrorizing innocent girls? Do I need to remind you about our little agreement?" Nagihiko looked sternly at Ikuto, a spark of hope lit within Amu, thinking she would be let off the hook for whatever blackmail Nagi had on Ikuto. Ikuto just shrugged.

"Oh, me and Amu have our own little agreement, right Pinkie?" Ikuto smirked at Amu and the hope disappeared, she gave a small sigh and nodded. Nagi didn't seem convinced but before he could further interrogate Ikuto, Kukai changed the subject.

"Ne Amu, do you think you can make me a lunch like that too?" he asked.

"And me as well" Nagi added, completely forgetting his previous thoughts.

"Um… well sur-"

"She won't be doing that" Ikuto cut in, resulting in confused looks being shot his way, one being from Amu.

"Why not?" both Kukai and Nagi asked.

"Simple" Ikuto said before suddenly wrapping his arms around a surprised Amu's waist and pulling her against his chest despite her attempts to break free. He held her close and rested his chin on her head.

"Because she's _my_ slave."

**A/N: Wow! That's the most I've written so far. Anyway, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? What do you think? Continue? Scarp it? Tell me in a review. Also, check my profile for updates. Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Questions

**Battle of Love**

**A/N: I decided to continue it. Thank you to those who reviewed, favorite, or alerted my story. Much appreciated. :)**

**I don't own anything!**

"_When it comes down to it, I let them think what they want. If they care enough to bother with what I do, then I'm already better than them."_

"Hey, Ikuto" Amu poked Ikuto with her pencil to grab his attention; he was sitting in the sit next to hers in the library and was appeared to be focused on the manga he was reading.

"Yes Amu?" He looked up from the manga.

"What are you doing in here?" She sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. "I'm reading a book, isn't that what people do when they come to the library?"

Amu rolled her eyes at him. "I mean why you are here now? Don't you have English around this time of day?"

"Ok ok you've caught me" he said while holding his hands up in mock surrender. "But you have to come closer for me to tell you, it's a secret."

"Oh?" Amu raised her eyebrow at him. She knew this was one of Ikuto's games again but, honestly she didn't care this time considering it was a study period and her math homework didn't seem as interesting as the blue-eyed male in front of her so she complied without protest.

Amu scooted her sit over until there chair's touched and leaned over so that he could whisper whatever he had wanted to say into her ear. But to Amu's surprise Ikuto had took advantage of how close the two were and pulled Amu onto his lap despite her struggle to get away from him. Ikuto then wrapped his arms around Amu's waist, holding her in place.

"To be with you of course" he whispered seductively into her ear.

Over the past few weeks since Amu took the role of Ikuto's "slave" the two have surprisingly gotten somewhat closer, despite Ikuto's perverted ways and Amu's awkwardness. Part of it was because Amu had noticed that Ikuto only acted in such a way around her. From rumors she had heard in the past, such as Ikuto only dated older girls since he had been seen getting into a car with an attractive-looking blonde, which was the reason why he gave off a "stay away from me" aura to any girl that approached him. It explained his behavior perfectly, since who would want to be bothered with a high school girl when you could have someone more mature, in more than one way? Amu had thought Ikuto was a total playboy and was a bit disgusted upon hearing the news, but in fact he was the complete opposite. She even felt kind of stupid for actually believing the rumors, since she herself wasn't what others thought.

Amu's cheeks had turned scarlet upon the action and her body had responded with an involuntarily shiver. She would never admit it but, Ikuto could always make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She liked that feeling.

"Ikuto let me go" She said, surprised her voice came out stronger than what she had thought. He was making her feel like Jell-O in his arms.

"You don't really mean that" he held her tighter and nuzzled her back. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. "Hmm you smell like strawberries, _delicious_."

Amu arched her back slightly and bit her lip, cursing the strawberry body wash her mother had bought for her. She stirred in his hold, resuming her earlier struggle but this time with more determination.

"It's cute when you do that, knowing you won't get loose" Amu could feel the smirk forming on his lips. She resisted the urge to pout or yell, it was a library they were in after all, and she didn't want to be kicked out for being disruptive.

Wanting to let out the building irritation, Amu did the next best thing. She kicked the table in front of them, satisfied with the noise it made, she did it again and again and again.

"Amu if you make too much noise someone will come and they'll misunderstand again" Ikuto's voice stopped her actions and she sat quietly in his lap, pondering to herself about how she could get free from his hold without having to include anyone.

It's no surprise that rumors were born from Amu and Ikuto's new found friendship. At first people hadn't thought anything was off about the two being seen together, but they began to notice that the pair was spending lunch time together and that Amu was making lunches for Ikuto. People had of course jumped to conclusions and had thought either they were in a relationship or Ikuto had simply gotten tired of older women and Amu was his new plaything. Amu had wanted to clear things up and explain to everyone that they were only friends, which in a way was true, but decided against it since knowing Ikuto he would be blunt and tell people she was his "slave". That would only cause more questions to be asked and more problems to surface and there were already too many of them, so she went with the next best thing, do nothing and let the gossipers run wild with their imagination then hope it would die down like all the other petty rumors. So far the plan was still in stage one.

"Good choice" He said while patting her head in a playful manner. Amu sighed in defeat from not being able to come up with anything for her escape, but she had to admit, being here with Ikuto in his arms really wasn't _that_ bad.

"So what's for lunch today?" Ikuto asked after Amu had begun to relax in his hold.

"Your favorite, onigiri" Amu answered. Even though Amu would complain from time to time about preparing Ikuto's lunch, she secretly enjoyed it since she had always dreamed of doing such a thing for her boyfriend. Ikuto wasn't her boyfriend of course, but it still felt nice when he ate her meals and complimented her on them.

"I look forward to i-"

"_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_, get your hands away from my precious Amu!" Utau's voice suddenly came out in a low growl, startling the two.

Ikuto composed himself and held Amu tighter. "No" he said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean no? Utau shot him a glare. "I come here looking for Amu, only to find you harassing her yet again!"

"She doesn't seem to mind it, do you Amu?" He whispered the last part into her ear, earning a blush from her.

"Ikuto let her go right now!"

Amu sighed inwardly, situations like this one have been happening to her ever since she had informed Utau and Rima about her and Ikuto's little agreement. They had been furious at first upon hearing the news, Amu had told them she would handle it but apparently Utau was Ikuto's sister and wouldn't settle for it. After Amu had gotten over the shock, an argument similar to this one had broken out when Utau and Rima confronted him; eventually they came to a conclusion: Ikuto would not give up the letter and they weren't going to stop pestering him. An agreement was soon followed and the terms were that Amu would stay his "slave" (for now) however he would have to put up with the actions of them, without complaint.

"And why would I do that?" and as if on cue the bell rung, signaling the end of third block.

"Because if you don't Amu will be late" Utau smirked at her brother. Ikuto contemplated on this for a brief minute before sighing.

"Fine" he said while reluctantly releasing Amu, and before he could say anything else, Utau had grabbed Amu and rushed her out the door.

"You're a mega pervert by the way!" she had said before they left the library.

~ xXx ~

_SLAP! SLAP!_

"Saaya stop it!" Lulu shouted to her angered friend who appeared to be in some kind of trance. Saaya showed no signs of hearing the cry and continued with the task at hand, beating Miki, the girl who threw a volley ball at Amu weeks ago that caused Tadase to get mad at her, to a bloody pulp. So far she was succeeding in her goal. Miki had two black eyes, one swollen shut, scratches all over her bruised and battered face, a busted lip, and hand prints on her cheeks from being slapped multiple times. Saaya held Miki up by her short dark blue hair; the girl was trembling and sobbing violently. Her blue eyes held great fear and were silently calling out for help; the plea was met by apologetic looks before being ignored by the people in Saaya's group. Nobody knew the reason for Saaya's anger, she was fine one minute and now it was like she had turned into a completely different person. It scared everyone even more that she was punishing Miki now, why hadn't she done it on the day the crime was committed? Who knows?

For some reason the expression on Miki's face made Saaya even angrier and she pulled her arm back, about to do another blow on the poor girl's face but when she tried to move it forward she found that it wouldn't budge. Confused by the discovery, she was knocked out of her trance in time to hear a worried voice that belonged to her best friend Lulu, who also was the one to stop her.

"Saaya stop it! She's had enough, can't you see?" Saaya blinked a couple of times before looking down at the frightened girl below her and the uncomfortable looks all around her. She released Miki and cleared her throat.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you, do not act on your own" she threw a hand in Miki's direction "Or this will happen to you as well." And with those final words, Saaya ran. Lulu was about to go after her when she felt a hand on her arm, stopping her. When she looked down it was Nana.

"I think you should let her go…clear her head, Lulu-san" She nodded her head in return, a pained expression on her face.

Saaya flew through corridor after corridor; she had heard the bell so she knew exactly where _he_ would be. She ignored the quizzical looks she was receiving from people and hurried on until she saw the familiar blonde hair over a locker. When the locker closed she was met with warm ruby orbs and a princely smile, she loved them both.

"Saaya, Hi" His voice was warm and welcoming, Saaya felt a rush of emotion flood through her and she flung herself into Tadase's arms, before he could say anything about her abrupt action her voice came out in a whisper, barely even audible but Tadase's ears caught on to it.

"Do you love me?" she hugged him tight.

"What?" Tadase answered, taken back by the sudden question.

"Yes or no" Saaya hugged him tighter.

Soft footsteps were heard and a flash of pink hair coming around the corner caught Tadase's eyes, all undetected by Saaya.

Tadase unwrapped Saaya's arms from around his waist, she looked down in embarrassment as her actions dawned on her. Tadase placed his index finger under Saaya's chin and gently guided her eyes back to his.

"Of course I love you, silly" He said before crushing his lips to hers, engulfing her into a passionate kiss, one that ended up in Saaya being pushed up against the lockers, her arms wrapping around Tadase's neck, his hands finding their place resting beside her head on the lockers, making it seem as if she were trapped by them. A throat being cleared brought them back to reality.

Saaya turned her head and found Amu standing inches away from them, a blank expression plastered on her face, no emotion whatsoever, no signs of pain or anger, just blank.

"No public displays of affection in the halls" Amu said coolly, her voice free from the hurt and sorrow she had thought herself to overcome.

"I'm _so_ sorry, but _my_ boyfriend was just showing me how much he _loves_ me" A cruel smile had found its place on Saaya's lips as she made eye contact with Amu, who quickly switched her gaze to Tadase who once again was avoiding her attempt of eye contact.

Amu shrugged before walking around the couple, heading to her class before tears born out of the emotions she was desperately trying to fight back threatened to fall out.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Want to see when the next update will be or chapter progress? Check my profile. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Comfort

**Battle of Love**

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! They keep me writing c:**

"_There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_

* * *

><p>"Amu what took you so long? Class is about to start" Rima greeted her friend as she walked quietly into the room. She had her arm covering her face, wiping gently at her eyes as if she had something in them. Slowly she made her way to her seat which stood at the far back of the class, right between her two friends.<p>

"Yeah, was Ikuto bothering you again? I'll crush his annoying fac-" Utau stopped suddenly. She took in the sight of Amu and her eyes widened. Amu was facing Utau and Rima, so only them could see her state, a benefit of sitting in the back of the class. Her arm was no longer covering her face, but her head was held down, so her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs. But that didn't stop Utau or Rima from seeing her flustered tear stained cheeks.

"What did he do?" Rima's voice came out in a low, threatening growl. She was so going to kill that blue-head imbecile if he had anything to do with this. She gripped her pencil that was lying on her desk and squeezed it tightly; wanting to let out some of the anger she was feeling at the moment. Amu sensed the murderous intent radiating off of her friend and immediately she shook her head violently, causing a few tears to scatter.

"…Not I-Ikuto" Amu's voice came out painfully hoarse as she struggled to contain her stubborn emotions.

"Then who?" Utau asked, making sure to keep her volume down to not draw unwanted attention to them. Amu didn't reply, instead she waited patiently as her friends contemplated over who would make her cry. A brief silence passed before the mystery person was revealed.

"Tadase?" Rima and Utau asked in unison as they looked up into their friend's bang-covered eyes, rage rose within them when they caught fresh tears strolling down from them. Rima's pencil snapped in two.

"What happened?' Utau said in between gritted teeth.

"Okay students get in your sits it's time for class!" There teacher's cheerful voice announced as she began writing math equations on the chalk board. Amu thanked her timing silently; she really didn't want to talk about it because knowing her friends, they would surely make her face it. Amu didn't think she was ready yet, considering her mind kept replying the event, and that alone was enough to crack the walls she had built up.

Utau and Rima however cursed there teacher's timing and for the rest of the class period they stared daggers at her back. The poor teacher had lost her cheerfulness about half-way through the session but it was replaced with anxiety and the hairs on the back of her neck stood as she felt a dark aura come upon her.

~ xXx ~

By lunch time Amu had somewhat recovered from the Tadase ordeal, and at least wasn't crying anymore. She was unusually quiet, but when she did talk her voice was no longer hoarse, instead it was at times monotone or filled with artificial cheerfulness. She smiled and laughed at jokes, however it never reached her eyes. Nobody seemed to notice, she looked perfectly normal, but her friends knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Amu are you sure you're ok?" Utau asked for what seemed like the hundredth time to Amu as they neared the rooftop door. It had become sort of a custom for Utau and Rima to join their friend in lunch with Ikuto and his pals. Even though the two argued with him and his friends throughout the whole lunch period it was, even though they will never admit it, not really that bad.

"Of course I'm fine" Amu replied with a smile that she knew didn't fool either one of them. But they all pretended not to notice. Utau and Rima sighed inwardly and shot a look to eachother.

"Looks like its plan I" Rima whispered low enough for Amu not to hear, Utau groaned in response. Plan I was their last resort, they dreaded the decision but it had to be done, it was for Amu's sake of course. It involved a certain blue-headed male that the two friends knew that if anybody could cheer her up he would be the one. The small group finally reached the door, lunches in tow as they entered. They were greeted by the warm afternoon sun and three pairs of eyes. One particular pair never strayed from a pink-headed girl.

"Wha cook you juys fo vong?" Kukai asked with a mouthful of food in his mouth. Utau flinched slightly, thinking he resembled some sort of starved rabid animal while Rima cringed at the site.

"Disgusting pig" she said while scrunching up her nose, causing Nagihiko to chuckle.

"What's so funny cross-dresser?" She retorted at the action.

"Always a pleasure to have your company Rima-chan" Nagi smiled at her, his voice with only a hint of sarcasm in it, but Rima detected it and for some reason it really annoyed her.

"Do you honestly believe I _want_ to be here?" She glared at the purpled-headed male. "If your moron of a leader would just stop his petty game with my friend we would gladly leave." Rima said while crossing her arms.

"Hey, you can't put it all on Ikuto" Kukai had finished his food and was ready to take part in the usual argument.

"Don't you dare say Amu is to blame!" Utau placed her hands on her hips. "If my _brother_ would do as Rima stated, we would be happy to leave." She had spat out the word "brother" as if it were a horrible thing.

"You guys sound like old married _couples_ bickering" Amu cut in before anything else could be said. She had giggled at her comment, trying to lighten up the atmosphere in the room. But the bitterness and hurt she was trying to hide leaked out into her voice.

Everyone stared at her, well except for one certain person who stood up from where they had been sitting and was now walking toward the girl, however nobody seemed to notice.

"What?" Amu had returned the stares with a confused look.

"Amu you're crying" Ikuto said while hefting an unsuspecting Amu over his shoulder, before she or anyone else could say anything about it he was already out the door.

"We'll be right back" he had said before they left.

~ xXx ~

"Ikuto put me down!" Amu had whispered-yelled to her blue-head captor once she had gotten over the brief shock. The two were now heading down a hall littered with quite a few number of people who attention's the pair were grabbing. Amu felt her cheeks heat up at the eyes she felt on her and Ikuto as they passed, but he didn't seem to mind or notice. Ikuto strolled down the corridor with Amu over his shoulder as if it were perfectly normal.

"Why?" He said it as if he really didn't know why she would want to be put down.

"What do you mean why? This is so embarrassing everyone is staring!" Ikuto glanced at the faces of his peers, confirming Amu's words. They _were_ staring, and more than the polite amount of time. Ikuto shot a few death glares here and there that set them all straight.

"How about know? No one's staring" Amu sighed, she did feel a bit better with all those eyes off of her, but that wasn't what she had wanted him to do, however she knew arguing with him was pointless so she just relaxed and let Ikuto take her wherever they were going. Ikuto smirked when he felt Amu relax; he just loved to tease her.

"We're here" Ikuto announced when they had reached their destination, the school's garden. He sat Amu gently down on a wooden bench and took his place beside her. Amu looked around and realized they were the only ones there.

"Ikuto why are we here?" Amu asked.

"You were crying" He simply replied.

"I wasn't crying, I… I had something in my eyes…" Amu lied horribly. She lowered her head, not wanting him to see her.

"Oh? Could had fooled me" Ikuto raised his eyebrow at her.

"Why were you crying?"

"I told you I wasn't-"

"Amu"

The pink-headed girl sighed inwardly before answering.

"I was just…sad"

"Was it that girly prince?" Ikuto paused for a moment, trying to remember the blonde's name. "Tadase?" he finally said.

Amu bit her lip; she blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes upon the memories of the day's earlier events triggered by the name. Judging by that reaction Ikuto knew he had hit the bull's eye.

"Amu look at me" Ikuto flinched when her honey orbs were uncovered; they held so much emotion in them. Hurt, so much hurt, sorrow, an endless amount, seeing her like that pained him, something within Ikuto shouted for him to just embrace her tightly but he chose not to act on that in fear of rejection. Instead he asked her a question that he knew would probably anger him.

"What did he do?" Ikuto turned his body so he was facing the girl before him. Amu didn't know why but Ikuto had some kind of strange effect on her, before she knew it she found herself telling him everything. She told him about the day she was going to give Tadase the letter, how he had a girlfriend she never knew about and how the girl he was dating happened to be a person who hated her guts. She told him about how Tadase never looks her in the eyes anymore and how it kills her to see them together, yet she knows she shouldn't have those feelings for him anymore. Heck she even told him about her and the blonde's friendship, how after years of knowing each other he never called her by her first name. _Ever._

As the pink-headed girl let her feelings out of her grief filled heart Ikuto listened quietly, taking in all the words she said. Rage formed within him but he pushed it aside for a later time, now comforting the sobbing damsel in his arms was what was important. Somewhere in Amu's venting she had started crying uncontrollably, Ikuto couldn't take it anymore and caved in. He pulled Amu into a warm embrace, and to his surprise she didn't push him away or protest one bit, like he had thought. Amu sobbed into Ikuto's chest and held onto it as if it were her lifeline, he simply drew imaginary patterns with his finger into her back while whispering sweet nothings into her ear, letting her stain his shirt with her what seemed like endless amount of tears.

Once Amu had stopped crying, she didn't immediately pull back from Ikuto, it felt nice with him holding her like that and vice versa with him. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, both not wanting to move from their comfortable positions, but they figured they had been like that for long enough. Reluctantly they separated, a blush danced across Amu's tear stained cheeks and a brief pleasant silence came over them.

"How are you feeling?" Ikuto asked as he brushed the remainder of the tears from Amu's eyes with his finger, she didn't know why but the action made her feel all warm inside. She gave him her first real smile since the whole Tadase ordeal and he soaked it up like a plant does sunlight.

"A lot better than I have in a while" She answered while looking up into the azure orbs she adored. "Thank you Ikuto… for letting me cry on you" Amu rubbed the back of her neck in an embarrassed manner. "Sorry for dampening your shirt…"

Ikuto chuckled before ruffling the girl's hair "Anytime, but if I find out it was_ him_ who was the cause of it again, I'll hurt him" Ikuto's eyes hardened and his voice held no trances of humor.

"You, Utau and Rima, poor guy" Amu laughed awkwardly, trying to lighten the now serious mood.

Ikuto stared at nothing in particular for a few moments; he started to say something but stopped himself, deciding against it. After contemplating for a few seconds he turned his attention to Amu who hadn't known what to do while Ikuto was thinking and just stayed quiet. He gazed intently into her honey orbs and Amu swore he was looking into her soul.

"Amu, will you go on a date with me?" She didn't know why but that question sent her heart into a frenzy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I missed an update last week and I'm terribly sorry! . Maybe this chapter will make up for it? ^-^''  
><strong>


	9. Fall in-love with me

**Battle of Love**

**A/N: I kept adding and removing from this chapter, it didn't turn out like I had originally planned but then again, nothing ever does.**

"_There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved."_

Amu sighed while taking a look at herself in the floor length mirror of her room. She wasn't necessary disappointed in her reflection, it was just it felt like it was missing something. Amu's hair was in her usual pony-tail, topped off with an _x_ heart shaped clip. For the occasion she chose a black and pale red striped shirt with a dark grey collar, to accompany it she wore a skirt that matched the color of the collar. She decided on black knee high socks with black flats to match them. She didn't really look bad, but for some reason she felt nervous while looking at her appearance.

"_Would Ikuto like this? Does he like the color red? Should I have worn less black for him? _She thought. _"Wait. Why do I care about what he thinks?" _Amu immediately shook her head, trying to free her mind from thinking such absurd thoughts. She didn't know why she had butterflies in her stomach, considering Ikuto and she weren't going to be alone on the date. She flopped on her pink bed and recalled the event in her head.

"_Amu, will you go on a date with me?" She didn't know why but that question sent her heart into a frenzy. _Amu blushed at the memory of her getting so worked up.

"_What?" Was all she had managed to get out, she was wide-eyed and her mouth was gapping open as if Ikuto had told her he was a serial killer. _Amu face palmed at her reaction.

"_With Utau, Rima, Nagi, and Kukai of course he added"_ Amu fell back onto her pink bed, into a cluster of fluffy pillows. Her arms were spread out and she looked up at her ceiling. Strangely, that last comment left her surprisingly disappointed. Amu didn't know why, but the thought of being on a date with Ikuto, _only Ikuto_, had made her heart flutter. Now, she was just sort of down. She glared up at her ceiling, as if it were the cause of the pair date turned into a six fest.

Amu scowled at the realization. No, she should be relieved not disappointed. Being alone with Ikuto could be dangerous, who knows what a pervert like him would do to her. She blew a strand of stray bubblegum pink hair out of her face and tried to convince herself further that it was a good idea to be on a group date. It would be more fun, like the old saying "the more the merrier". She knew that that wasn't the case sometimes but she had managed to push back the disappoint she was feeling, and was once again excited for the soon to come activity.

The group had decided on going to see a movie, an action-packed comedy, since nobody wanted to see anything involving love or romance and Amu was not going to step into a room playing a scary movie even if her life depended on it. Ikuto had teased her about her fear, calling her a baby and such, but Amu had a few tricks up her sleeve, and what she had said after his teasing, he had frozen.

"Bunny custom" Amu mumbled under her breath and a wide smile graced her lips. Nagi had shown her the picture of Ikuto in a bunny suit on his 10th birthday. He was so cute, but clearly unhappy with it, however that just made him even cuter. Ikuto didn't know what to say and everyone else except Nagi and Amu had quizzical expressions. Amu shot Nagi a grin which she didn't even try to hide from Ikuto and he returned it with sly smile. Ikuto had glared at Nagi throughout the rest of the lunch period when he realized that he was the culprit.

Amu bust out laughing at the memory, she kicked her legs up and down in a silly fashion while wrapping her arms around her stomach, her fit of laughter had almost prevented her from hearing her phone go off. Some anime music played, alerting her that she had a text message. Lifting herself up, she got up from the bed and walked over to her dresser where her phone laid, it was probably Utau or Rima calling to assure her they were still going, they hadn't been too happy about the idea at first, but warmed up to it when they considered that it would be good for Amu.

Picking it up she was surprised to see it was Ikuto who had texted her, opening the message she read it to herself, after she finished she hurriedly grabbed her bag that was hanging from her desk chair and rushed down the stairs. The message had read that the group was going to meet earlier to get better seats and from Amu's calculations she had ten minutes to get there, yet the walk was going to at least take her fifteen minutes.

Amu locked the door while silently thanking Ami for wanting to go to an amusement park today, it had got her parents out of the house, well more importantly her dad, she didn't want to have another lecture about hanging out with boys, and have to deal with his constant crying. When they had asked her why she didn't want to come, she had merely replied that she was too old to be going to such places, and they, knowing Amu's "personality" didn't question her after that. After hearing the "click" Amu turned on her heels and dashed to the movie theatre, hoping she wouldn't be that late.

~ xXx ~

Amu made it to the theatre with only two minutes to spare. _"Hows that for a girl who can't do pull-ups?" _She thought proudly of her accomplishment as she caught her breath. She found Ikuto leaned up against one of the theatre's pillar, arms crossed, bored expression on his face, and clad in a graphic tee with black skinny jeans and converse. He just radiated off "total bad boy". Amu stopped in her tracks when she saw two girls walk up to Ikuto. One blonde, and the other with bright red hair, the two girls said something to Ikuto and he gave them one of his "looks" while replying. The redhead suddenly hugged Ikuto's arm while the blonde whispered something into his ear.

A feeling of hurt and annoyance came over Amu, for some reason seeing those girls all over him annoyed her greatly and Ikuto not doing anything to stop them brought a pang of sadness over her. Was she jealous? The question was left unanswered, Amu's feet started moving on their own and before she knew it she was walking in the direction of Ikuto and the two girls.

When Ikuto spotted Amu he greeted her with a smile and called for the pink-headed girl to come over. When the two saw Amu, they reluctantly separated themselves from Ikuto and walked away disappointedly while mumbling "I didn't know he had a girlfriend…" which was unheard by the pink-headed girl.

"Wow Pinkie you're fast. Didn't expect you so soon" Ikuto said while checking his phone for the time. "Thanks for saving me just then" Amu then realized in her fit of "not" jealousy she hadn't noticed that it was only Ikuto there. Ikuto and she were alone.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Amu asked, she turned around and scanned the area, trying to catch any sign of them "They should had been here before me".

"Oh, they're at home" Ikuto answered, giving Amu his trademark smirk before putting his phone back into his pocket.

"What? Aren't they coming to see the movie with us?" Amu raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, _they're_ seeing a movie, _we_ aren't. I have other things planned for _us_." Amu's heart skipped a beat at Ikuto's words. She surpassed the small smile forming at the edge of her mouth and feigned a "You can't make me do anything I don't want to" attitude.

"What makes you think I'll participate in those plans?" Amu placed her hands on her hip to make it seem more realistic.

"I can carry you bridal style this time if you want" Ikuto replied.

"What?" Amu inwardly face-palmed it was déjà vu.

"If you won't go willingly I'll just have to carry you, in front of _all_ these people" He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Y-you wouldn't" Amu couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not, but the sly smile that graced his lips the moment she said that told her he was going to carry out his threat if she failed to go along with his plans. Amu bit her lip. This was what she had wanted from the beginning, and the butterflies were once again flying around in her stomach, yet there was something else in her stomach, something that gave her a sinking feeling, it was mixing in with the nervousness creating a whole new feeling. Amu ignored it and focused on the blue-headed male in front of her. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Amu was happy; probably more than she should that the six fest was once again a pair date.

"Try me."

"Ok ok" Amu lifted up her hands in mock surrender, she had already been embarrassed at her school. Being publicly embarrassed was a whole different thing. "So where are you taking me?"

Ikuto abandoned his place at the pillar and walked over to the girl, slipping behind her "It's a surprise" he had said before he tied a black blindfold over Amu's eyes. _What have I gotten myself into?_

~xXx~

"That idiot took my Amu. _Again!_" A fuming Utau snapped her phone shut and cursed her brother under her breath.

"Do you know where he took her?" Rima asked, images of them finding Ikuto and beating him into a bloody pulp filled her mind and caused a devilish smirk to form upon her lips.

Utau's right eye twitched. "No, he just said he had a change of plans and that it would be useless to call Amu because he has her phone" She tightened the hold on her phone at the cleverness of her brother.

"Are we still going to the see the movie?" Kukai asked before Rima could start voicing out her death threats to Ikuto, earning him a glare from the girl. The rest of the group had arrived about 30 minutes after the pink and blue-headed pair had left. After waiting for their absent friends for a couple of minutes they began wondering where they were. And as if on cue, Utau received a text message from Ikuto explaining the situation in vague detail. Of course she was beyond mad.

"Do you honestly believe we want to stay here now?" Rima answered harshly.

Kukai put up his hands in mock surrender "Hey, It was just a question-"

"A stupid and pointless question. Amu's not here so why should we?" Utau cut in irately. Kukai looked over to his friend Nagi for help, he certainly couldn't handle both girls, Nagihiko sighed in return before speaking.

"We already bought our tickets; they shouldn't go to waste should they?" He offered. "Not to mention it's about to start in five minutes."

"We'll just do a refund" Rima crossed her arms and Utau placed a hand on her hip.

"They don't do refunds" Nagi retorted with a smirk.

"Oh well then" The two girls started to walk in the direction in which they came from. Nothing was going to change their minds.

"It's an action-packed comedy, Amu told me you liked action movies Utau, and that you liked comedies Rima" Nagi gave them a "friendly" smile "how about it?" _Except that._

The two stopped in their tracks and thought over it for a moment with their finger resting on their chins before answering "Maybe we can stay for a while…"

~xXx~

"Ikuto that was amazing!" Amu exclaimed while laughing "I can't believe we did that!"

"Didn't I tell you it would be a surprise?" Ikuto grinned at the pink headed girl beside him on the wooden park bench.

"But even you couldn't have known that that would had happened" Amu calmed her laughter and wiped a tear from her eye.

Amu had been skeptical when Ikuto had placed the blindfold over her eyes and took her phone; they had walked for what had seemed like forever to Amu, but was only about twenty minutes until Ikuto stopped her. She heard whispers and a paper bracelet was wrapped around her wrist, then her ears registered screaming and laughing. Ikuto removed the blindfold, only to reveal an amusement. The look on Amu's face had went from surprised to _I'm so screwed_ in less than five seconds. After informing Ikuto of her situation he had merely replied with a smirk and said _"That'll just add on to the fun"_. The two had spent the day riding rides and avoiding Amu's family, and yeah it had been fun.

"Remember when we had to hide in the garbage can because they were coming our way?" Amu smirked at the blue headed male beside her "I don't even know why _you_ hid".

"I didn't want you to be lonely of course" Ikuto returned the smirk. A tinge of pink appeared on Amu's cheeks.

Amu cleared her throat "Well, you sure scared the living daylights out of the poor boy who tried to throw away his drink". The two erupted into another fit of laughter upon the memory of a little boy opening the lid of the can to throw away his soda, only to find Ikuto sitting there. The boy screamed and dropped his soda on Ikuto's head, spilling it all in his hair. "You probably scarred him for life" Amu said after her laughter had calmed down once more.

"That'll teach him for wasting half a soda" Ikuto scoffed playfully.

Amu giggled, "Thanks for today Ikuto, I had a lot of fun."

Ikuto smiled. "I'm glad" he leaned back onto the bench and looked up into the night sky filled with thousands of stars. "You really had me worried."

"What do you mean?" Amu asked, not knowing what he was referring to.

"Yesterday" He simply said.

Amu thought back to what had happened the previous day. "Oh…that" Amu lowered her head so she couldn't see Ikuto, "I'm okay, I'm over _him_ anyway..."

"Are you?" He turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"No, I mean are you really over him?"

"Y-yeah"

Ikuto lifted her chin with his finger, his azure orbs stared intensely into her honey ones. Amu's heart rate began to speed up upon the action, a blush coated her cheeks. "Are you really?" he asked once again. This time Amu couldn't say anything, she wanted to look away but her eyes were glued onto the blue headed male in front of her.

"It's alright if you aren't" he leaned closer to the pink headed girl, only centimeters away from her face. Amu's heart felt as if it was about to burst from her chest and she wondered to herself if Ikuto could hear its uncontrollable thumping.

"Because I'll just have to make you fall completely in-love with me" Ikuto whispered to her as he closed the distance between them with a sweet and gentle kiss.

_Bushes rustled and footsteps traveled in the way in which they came, but all of this was left unnoticed by the new found couple._

**A/N: Another Chapter done!**


	10. Confrontation P1

**Battle of Love**

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long due to a case of writer's block, school, and downright laziness.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I think confrontation is healthy, because it clears the air very quickly."<em>

"You _guys_ are going out?" Amu asked the question as if it was the strangest thing in the world. Her eyebrow was raised in disbelief at her two closet friends as they informed her about their also new found relationships.

"Well don't sound so surprised, you _are_ going out with _Ikuto_, remember?" Rima retorted at her friend's reaction, causing a tinge of pink to decorate the pink headed girl's cheeks.

"Can you blame me? You both seemed utterly disgusted with them, and constantly bickered and quarreled around them. You guys were at one another's throats and now you're more than okay with each othe-" Amu placed her index finger against her lips and paused for a brief moment, contemplating over something unknown to the two girls sitting in front of and beside her desk. The group was currently in class, supposing to be taking part in a self-study period since their teacher was currently running errands; however nobody could give up the chance of consequence-free socializing with friends.

A sly grin graced itself upon Amu's lips "Then again… I guess continuous bickering and quarreling like old married couples lead to something, maybe I shouldn't be so surprised" Amu looked for her friend's reactions and they weren't disappointing the least bit. Rima, who only displayed her embarrassment in certain situations (when she is choking on a peanut butter sandwich), had cheeks a flaming red, almost as red as Amu's but I believe a certain blue headed male would disagree with that statement. Utau sported a similar shade and was at a loss for words over the realization that her moron of a brother was rubbing off on her precious Amu.

"W-we didn't argue like old m-married couples!" Rima stuttered out, causing Amu to surpass an amused laugh. While thinking, the pink headed girl had come to realize that she finally had something over the pair. When Ikuto and she had started dating a week before, the two hadn't let the fact rest and continued to tease her about it to no end. Now she had the chance to do to them what they did to her and you were crazy if you think she wasn't going to use it.

"I wonder if this means we'll be going on group dates now" Amu pressed on, a smirk similar to Ikuto's decorated her face.

"As if Ikuto would want to share you" Rima retorted, clearing her throat slightly and recollecting herself along with it.

A tinge of pink appeared upon Amu's cheeks, she wanted to say something back, a smart or witty comment to bring things back into her favor but instead she just sat in her desk, trying not to blush any further while hoping for her brain to function soon. Rima had caught her off guard; the pink headed girl had not suspected her friend to recover so quickly, leaving her dumbfounded and giving Utau some time to also regain herself as well.

"Yeah, he'll probably just kidnap you again like last time so you guys can go make out in the park" Utau cut in before Amu could even think of some words to say. Rima scowled and Utau scrunched up her nose in disgust at the mental image playing in their minds.

"…ew…" They said in unison, causing the tinge of pink to spread on Amu's cheeks.

Then suddenly they stopped, each pressing an index finger against their chins and contemplating over a thought passing through both of their minds.

"Wait a minute…" Rima began.

"I'm going to kill him!" Utau finished, standing up abruptly and slamming her hands down on her desk, drawing unwanted attention to the small group. Rima shot them a _'What, you've never seen an angry girl before?'_ look, while Amu shrunk in her sit.

"We didn't make out in the park!" Amu whispered defensively.

"Did you want to?" A voice spoke out of nowhere; you could practically hear the amusement in it, causing Amu to almost jump out of her sit. A chuckle followed the action and Amu didn't even have to look up to know who the voice belonged to or know that the person was sporting a smirk on their lips.

"Are you going to answer my question, Pinkie?" Ikuto leaned forward onto Amu's desk, secretly loving her deer in headlights reaction more than he probably should.

"Ikuto, you sly fox!" Utau yelled before swinging at him, in return Ikuto leaned back before her hand could connect with his face, fueling her angry when he sent a victorious smirk her way.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, dear sister" Ikuto replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Utau gagged at the reminder that she was related to such a person and pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "How dare you show your face here after what you have done!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at his sister. "And what exactly did I do?" he asked innocently.

Utau crossed her arms and glared daggers at her brother, clearly agitated at his display of guiltlessness. "Don't act like you don't know! You took my Amu's innocence you sneaky weasel!" Utau had raised her voice toward the end, grabbing the attention of everyone in the classroom, much to Amu's misfortune.

Amu shrunk further in her sit as she began to hear whispering around them, she wished silently to crawl under a rock and die or maybe for a lightning bolt to miraculously appear and strike her dead, but unfortunately it was a beautiful day without a cloud in sight and there weren't any rocks large enough nearby.

"I don't think whatever we do is any of your business, Utau" Ikuto returned his sister's glare.

More whispers sprouted from the new statement and Amu looked to her friend Rima, who was suspiciously quiet throughout the whole argument, for help. But the minute Amu saw the devilish wide grin spread out upon Rima's face and the amused look in her eyes as she watched the scene play out in front of her all hope was lost. _She was enjoying it!_

"Like hell it is!"Utau yelled back at Ikuto.

Not able to take the arguing or growing whispers anymore Amu finally spoke before Ikuto could respond with anything that could lead to more misunderstandings. "Guys! People are starting to misunderstand be quiet!" she whispered yelled to them.

As if Utau had been snapped out of a trance she finally took notice of the people and whispering around them. She started to say something but bit her lip, stopping herself. Utau glared at her brother one more time before muttering something close to "remember what I said" and taking her sit, not wanting to embarrass Amu any further.

Amu sighed in relief _"one down, one more to go"_ she said to herself and turned her attention to the blu-headed male in front of her.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

Suddenly the bell rung, signaling the end of class and Amu cursed her luck. _"Of course the bell rings after I have things under control"_

"Funny how things work out, hm?" Ikuto said as if he had read her mind. Ikuto grabbed Amu's bag and hoisted it over his shoulder and held out his hand for her.

"I wanted to walk you to your next class, isn't that what boyfriend's do?" he shot a smirk to the two girls beside her, scoffs were heard and Amu giggled while taking his hand.

"I suppose so."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ikuto why do you and Utau always fight?" Amu asked the blue-headed male waiting patiently beside her as she tried to remember her locker combination. <em>"Right Right Right, 34 Left 4 Right 26? No"<em>

"Ugh!" Amu exclaimed after her fifth try. _"Was it 24 instead of 26? No. 32? No."_ Ikuto chuckled at her frustration before gently moving her to the side and taking over.

"That's just how Utau and I show that we care." He simply said after he got the locker open, on the first try might I add. Amu stood there, practically gaping at him for being able to do what she couldn't, and so easily too.

"Hmph" She muttered to herself as she put in a math and science book. "So you guys communicate by arguing and yelling?" Amu raised an eyebrow at him while she closed her locker.

"It's better than not talking at all, don't you think?" Ikuto flashed a smile as he took Amu's hand in his, squeezing it slightly as he started leading her down the hall.

Amu leaned her head against Ikuto's shoulder and giggled. "Oh I see, you guys must be close then!"

Ikuto laughed and planted a kiss on top of Amu's head, the simple action causing the girl's heart rate to speed up. "I guess you could say that."

The couple made their way down the hall, hand in hand, each enjoying the other's presence. Ikuto would say something funny, Amu would laugh, both oblivious or ignoring the constant stares they were receiving from their peers. Amu and Ikuto had only started dating a week ago and it would be lying to say that the first couple of days weren't hectic for the pink-headed girl.

The news of the new found couple had spread like a wildfire, leaving Amu in the ashes. At first it was just getting used to Ikuto, which wasn't really that hard since he had already been constantly around her and in some ways treating her like a girlfriend. It was just getting used to the new attention that had made Amu a bit nervous. Ikuto was pretty popular and had a reputation of being a total "bad boy". If it wasn't the girls talking about how sexy he was, or how his eyes were so "dreamy", it was the guys spreading rumors about him skipping class to see an older woman he was dating. Of course they were all wrong, but that didn't stop the rumors from forming.

As expected, the moment Ikuto and Amu had first walked down the hall, just as they were doing now; they had became the center of all the new gossip around the school. Assumptions were sprouting from left and right, more rumors grew out of them, each and every one of them never straying far from the reason everyone thought they were together; Amu was just a plaything for Ikuto's entertainment and was just going to get thrown away sooner or later. The couple had gotten threw it, with Ikuto holding Amu's hand every step of the way, reassuring her when doubts began to cloud her mind. And now, one week later they are walking down the hall, more like a stroll some would say, stronger and more in-love than ever. The stares were still there, and so were the rumors, but ultimately everyone pretty much accepted them. _Well, must._

They carried along, in their own little bubble, uncaring to the outside forces around them. "You're going to the library for self-study, right?" Ikuto asked Amu as the turn to her destination came into view.

"Yeah, you have ma-"

"Hinamori-san" _And then their bubble was popped._

Amu had stopped dead in her tracks the moment she heard the voice. She knew that voice. Heck she probably could never forget it, and the smile that came along with it. Nor those ruby eyes that had appeared to know her so well, yet betrayed her so easily, no they were all and forever burned into her memory, haunting her.

Ikuto had heard the voice, noticed when Amu had abruptly stopped, and was now feeling the trembling of her hand in his. His eyes located the owner of the voice and the reason for Amu's actions. He instantly became angry at the sight of Tadase, standing innocently in their path, with what seemed to be a genuine "smile" on his face as if he were their friend and had never done anything wrong.

"What do _you _want?" Ikuto said harshly, since Amu still seemed to be apparently frozen in place.

Tadase shot a glare his way at the tone of his voice and replied just as harsh. "I don't believe I was talking to_ you_."

"You didn't have to, you're talking to _my girlfriend_." Ikuto stared Tadase in the eyes at the last part, giving Amu's hand a reassuring squeeze as he did. Tadase cringed a little at the mention of the two being together, but brushed it off like it was dust on his shoulder and tried to talk to Amu once more.

"Hinamori-san why aren't you saying anything?" Tadase's voice held what seemed like real hurt, "aren't we friends?" Ikuto scoffed, earning him another glare from the male.

Amu had kept her head down the entire time, too afraid to face those ruby orbs that had been avoiding her for a while now, but the remark about the two being friends had been too tempting and she had raised her head, meeting Tadase's eyes. The moment they met she instantly regretted it because the look on his face actually seemed like _he_ was hurt. And for some reason, something stirred deep within her, pulling her towards him, telling her to_ comfort_ him and listen to his problems like old times, while her mind screamed at her to be angry, to yell at him for all he had put her through. Yet she did neither, all she did was stand in the same spot she had been in when she first heard the voice, holding on to Ikuto's hand as if it was a lifeline.

"I guess that answers your question" Ikuto said as he began to lead Amu away from the scene. They hadn't even made it an inch away from Tadase before he started speaking again.

"Hinamori-san he's just playing with you, you're going to get hurt." Amu bit her lip, almost wanting to cry when she heard the slight desperation in his voice.

"I can't hurt her any more than what you've already done. Now do us all a favor and back off because you'll have to be stupid to think you'll ever be taken back. You missed your _chance_." Ikuto said, growing more annoyed with the blonde with each passing minute. His words had carried two different meanings that he had hoped would make Tadase back down, but from the looks of it he had no intention of doing so. He gave Amu's hand another squeeze, this time more for him than for her.

Tadase's right eye twitched slightly, anger forming deep within him as he stared coldly into Ikuto's eyes. "_How dare he! Who does he think he is? Some kind of saint?"_ Tadase thought irritably.

"How about _you_ back off? This has nothing to do with someone like you. I knew her long before you set your disgusting hands on her, so stop burying your nose into other people's business." Tadase said between gritted teeth, he reached out for Amu.

"Hinamori-san, don't you want to go back to how things were with _us_? Don't you remember? Aren't I your bestfrie-"

It happened in a flash, before Amu could realize the hand that had been giving her reassuring squeezes was no longer there and before Tadase found himself harshly shoved against a locker door, staring up to the deadly look Ikuto was giving him. And if looks could kill, he'll be six-feet under by now.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her." Ikuto hissed, his voice laced with venom. Tadase resisted the urge to flinch when he heard it, his fear instantly turning into rage for being treated in such a way.

"_Or what_?" Tadase spat.

Ikuto's eyes hardened. "Or I'll rip out yo-"

"S-stop it you guys!" Amu abruptly cut in before Ikuto could finish his threat. Both males were surprised to find her between them, a hand pressed against each of their chests in an attempt to keep them a part.

Amu suddenly felt small under their stares, the sudden courage she had gained in an instant that resulted in her actions had already faded, leaving her somewhat unsure. _"Oh what did I just do?" _She thought worriedly to herself.

Amu had been passive throughout the whole ordeal, pretty much letting Ikuto speak for herself since she was too afraid to. She hadn't known what to say to Tadase, or rather she didn't know the right thing to say. Her mind was telling her one thing, while something deep within was telling her another, rendering whatever was to come out of her mouth untrustworthy.

She knew it was wrong and possibly dangerous to think of "going back to how things were" with Tadase or even to think of how things could had been if Saaya had never been in the picture, but once again it was too tempting and her mind wandered. _"Would things have continued as they were? Would we had_ _become something more?" _It had occurred to her at some point that if such things had taken place, chances are she wouldn't be with Ikuto. The realization had saddened her greatly. She loved Ikuto and enjoyed being with him but a part of her she discovered wasn't completely over Tadase as she had thought. She cursed that part.

As Amu pondered over her thoughts, she became oblivious to what was happening around her before it was too late. She had heard the thud that was created when Tadase was shoved roughly against the locker, she saw the look on his face but the one Ikuto was giving was… frightening. Amu had sprung into action, knowing she had to do something before it got too out of hand and now that she did do something she was once again left with the same problem as before.

A brief silence came over the three as Amu thought of her words. She dropped her hands and cleared her throat to buy her some more time before she dared to speak out.

"Tadase…" She said, testing what seemed like a foreign word to her tongue before looking him in the eye. Something she hadn't been able to do for a while now. At the same time the hand that had recently dropped from Ikuto's chest snaked its way back into place, Amu intertwined their fingers.

Tadase looked back at her, a hopeful expression adorned his face and Amu squeezed Ikuto's hand to give her the courage to speak her words.

"I'm sorry" She gulped.

"_What?" _The hopeful expression had dropped from his face, being replaced by a mixture of emotion that Amu couldn't entirely read. Hurt, confusion, anger… and something else. Had Tadase really thought she would take him back? Well it wouldn't be too surprising since her thoughts had wondered the same thing.

"I…I just don't think I can handle being anything with you right now" _Or ever. But you don't mean that._ Amu bit her lip, knowing that what the second voice had said was true. No matter how hard she wished for it not to be. She waited to hear what Tadase had to say, but he didn't look like he was going to say anything so she continued.

"And plus… I have something going for me right now…" She gave a small smile to Ikuto that helped lighten his mood. "And you do to… with Saaya." Amu had said the name calmly, despite the bitter emotions she felt towards it.

"But Ikuto's going to hurt yo-"

Amu held up her hand to silence him. "Ikuto has done nothing to hurt me"

"Yet." Tadase retorted harshly. "You think you know him so well but there are quite a few things he is hiding from you."

Something flickered in Ikuto's eyes upon Tadase's claim, but before he could say anything Amu abruptly shook her head "No".

"I don't want to hear this from someone who is quite good at hiding things themselves" her voice held slight anger to it, and she found herself not wanting to be near Tadase any longer.

"Now if you will excuse us, I have some studying to do and he has a math class to get to" She said before practically dragging Ikuto down the hall with her in an attempt to get away as fast as possible before Tadase could say anything else.

To Amu's surprise he hadn't uttered another word like she had thought. She stole a quick glance at him and found that he was just standing in the middle of the hallway like they left him. She didn't stop, instead she kept going and even picked up her speed, resulting in her missing the turn to the library.

Behind them Tadase stayed in place, as if glued to the floor. He appeared still, if you disregarded the fact that he was slightly trembling. He seemed calm, despite his fist displaying long-turned white knuckles hanging by his sides. Suddenly he lashed out, hitting a nearby locker with his fist, creating a small dent.

Then, he straightened himself out, racking a hand through his blonde hair before walking off as if nothing happened. Of course, all of this was left unnoticed by the retreating couple.

* * *

><p>"Amu" Ikuto said, trying to get the pink-headed girl's attention. It had occurred to Ikuto moments later after they had already passed the library that Amu hadn't realized she missed the turn.<p>

"Amu" He said once again, but she still continued to walk, ignoring or not even realizing he was speaking to her.

"Amu!" he raised his voice a little louder, hoping she would hear him this time. It seemed to have worked since she finally did stop. Her honey orbs filled with confusion peered up to his azure ones, causing a small smile to form upon Ikuto's lips.

"You passed the library, you know"

"Oh", was her only reply. A tinge of pink formed on Amu's cheek and Ikuto chuckled before he lead her back down the hall. When they got to the library, instead of opening the door and walking Amu in, Ikuto pulled her into a corner, using his body to cage her in.

Ikuto's actions had taken her aback, she didn't know how to respond but quickly settled on avoiding eye contact while her heart rate sped up. "_He's so close" _she thought, already feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Amu" His voice sent chills down her back. "Look at me."

Amu bit her lip and kept her eyes planted to the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Amu" Ikuto said once more but she didn't budge.

Ikuto tsked and leaned over Amu's shoulder; he could feel her tense up as he did so. "Please?" He whispered into her ear before blowing a gust of air on it.

Amu gave a small yelp before shooting her hand up to cup her ear. She had expected to see a smirk plastered on Ikuto's face when she looked up, instead she met eyes filled with determination.

"I won't hurt you" Ikuto looked her straight in the eyes.

"W-wh-" But a finger was pressed against her lips, silencing her.

"I will never hurt you" his voice was firm, yet his eyes held a softness that Amu knew was only for her.

"I-I know" she stammered out.

Ikuto smiled before brushing his lips against hers, engulfing her into a kiss as sweet and gentle as their first one.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew."

**A/N: I would like to apologize again for how late this chapter is and if anything is too poor-written, I was in a rush to update the story. This chapter will have another part to it due to it being way too long if I continue (it would had been over 4,000+ words!). Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


End file.
